A Battle To Be Fought
by Joguy90
Summary: A different story of the Dark Masters saga.
1. Default Chapter Title

Izzy's fingers ran across the keyboard. WarGreymon punched MetalSeadramon in the head and flew into the air. The Dark Masters surrounded the digidestined and faught like they'd never faught before. It wasn't safe there. 

"Everyone, run into that pipe over there!" yelled Izzy as he ran into a large sewer pipe. 

It was very familiar to him and knew why. This was the sewer where the Numemon had attacked, this was the sewer that led away from the old factory where Tentomon digivolved. There should many places to hide there. The digidestined sprinted through the sewers. Izzy was in the lead and jumped from the pipe and onto the metal floor of the factory grounds. 

"I hope we're safe here, Izzy," yelled Kari. 

"Me too!" shouted Mimi, " all this excitement is really ruining my hair!" 

"I wonder if Andromon still lives here," said Izzy. 

Suddenly, Zudomon crashed through the north wall of the factory. Piedmon flew in and blew Zudomon against another wall. 

"We need to run!" shouted Tai! 

The digidestined sprinted over to an elevator. Suddenly, Puppetmon flew into the factory and waved his hands around. 

"He is trying to control someone!" yelled Matt. 

Joe slammed a button down and the elevator shot upward. 

MegaKabuterimon crashed through the wall, followed by MachineDramon. 

"This isn't good," said Izzy as the elevator stopped. 

Andromon stood in front of the kids, badly damaged and torn apart. SkullMeramon stood in front of him. 

SkullMeramon attacked and Mimi jumped, accidentaly throwing her purse onto the catwalk in front of them. She ran out to grab it. Suddenly, Andromon's eyes turned red and Puppetmon smiled. 

"Lightning blast! And...fire!" 

The blast flew straight towards Mimi. Everyone watched as Joe jumped forward and dove in front of Mimi. The blade of sizzling energy sank into his shoulder and slammed into the back of the elevator, breaking the cords. Joe yelled and fell onto the catwalk, unconcious. 

"The cable is going to break!" shouted Tai, "jump out of the elevator!" 

Izzy stood in the back of the elevator and watched as his friends jumped onto the catwalk, but there was no time for him to jump. The cables snapped and the elevator plunged towards the ground. 

"Help me!" shouted Izzy. 

MegaKabuterimon flew throgh the air and slammed his horn into the elevator shaft. 

"Grab hold!" yelled MehaKabuterimon. 

Izzy jumped onto his horn and rode his digimon to the ground. 

Suddenly Sora started to climb over the catwalk railing. 

"Puppetmon is controling me! Tai, Garudamon, anyone! Help me! I don't want to die!" shouted Sora, starting to cry. 

"I've got you!" shouted Tai as he ran towards Sora. 

She screamed and blackflipped off. 

"No!" screamed Tai. 

Sora's stomach caved in at the speed of the drop and the wind left her body. She tried to yell, but couldn't. Izzy looked up at Sora and tried to get up. He couldn't move. Puppetmon was controling him. 

"Wing Blade!" shouted Garudamon as she attacked Puppetmon, making him loose his concentration. 

Izzy jumped up form the ground and sprinted to where he figured Sora would land. He held his arms out and remembered a magazine article that talked about super strength was a person was saving another from something deadly. Sora fell into Izzy's arms and she hoped they were both ok. Izzy held her up but quickly lost his strength and felt his arms and knees fall to the ground. Sora bounced on the dirt and skid on the loose gravel. Izzy ignored the blood on his hands and knees and ran over the Sora. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Thanks to you," said Sora weakly. 

Tai looked down off the catwalk and would have felt jealous if Joe hadn't been laying on the catwalk with a shoulder full of burnt and caked blood. Andromon fired his Lightning Blast and SkullMeramon and knocked his out of the factory walls. He turned and fired down the catwalk, and jumped off. He slammed into the ground and his chest dropped open. He was damaged but still very operational. Izzy could see into Andromon's missile filled chest but notcied one side was spurting sparks and oil. 

"Bring missiles to position and...fire!" one missle shot from his chest and rocketed towards Sora and Izzy. 

"Oh-no!" shouted Izzy. 

"MegaKabuterimon, digivolve to...HerculesKabuterimon!" 

The giant beetle's twenty foot long claw swatted the missle away. It slammed into the elevator shaft and fire sparks and debris where throw everywhere. The power of the explosion blew Izzy's hair in all directions. HerculesKabuterimon looked so powerful with the smoke and flames surrounding his body. Suddenly Andromon's chest plate blew off and sliced through him. His chest exploded and a the trapped missile blew out from him. The rocket blew up as it flew. It spun in deadly circles, throwing sharp debris and poisonous fumes in all directions. Sharp chunks of metal rained into HerculesKabuterimon. The missile opened its mouth and fired its lasers. The spinning piece of metal spew firey strands of energy is every direction. Seventy feet from Izzy, it exploded. Shrapnel flew in all directions, Izzy jumped on top of Sora and shielded her from the blast. However, he wouldn't have done so if he knew what would happen next. Small chunks of metal cut his shirt and pants. He felt one sink through his shoe and into his foot. His back was going numb with the metal slamming against it. He rolled over, still on top of Sora and felt the debris slam into his other side. 

"Izzy, no!" shouted HerculesKabuterimon, "I've failed!" 

"Izzy" yelled Sora, crying. 

He looked down at Sora and winced as debris hit him. 

HerculesKabuterimon jumped in front of the two as the last of the debris stopped flying. It slammed into his arms and cut his wings. 

"I'm...sorry, Izzy." 

Sora looked up and saw the giant bug shrink back down the Motimon. 

"I couldn't protect you!' yelled Motimon as he shrunk down to Pabumon. 

Izzy slowly stood up but fell back down to his knees. 

"Oh, Izzy. You could have been killed!' said Sora. 

Izzy fell onto the ground, unable to hold himself up. 

"Help! Garudamon!" 

The giant bird flew to Izzy and Sora and picked them both up. 

MachineDramon attacked the catwalk. Joe and Mimi screamed as half of the catwalk broke in half. There was a huge tub full of green stuff under them, at least it was liquid. The two splashed into the goo. Mimi grabbed Joe and tried to help him to the surface. The green liquid pulled them down. 

"Lillymon!" shouted Mimi. 

The flying flower flew to their rescue and pulled them free. 

Piedmon fired at the remaining kids. 

T.K. slipped off the catwalk and was happy that Angemon had grabbed him feet above the ground. 

Piedmon fired again. Tai jumped out of the way as the blast slammed into a gas tank behind them. 

"Uh-oh. Help!" 

Sora and Garudamon looked back as the center of the factory blew up. Small explosions rocked the rest of the factory and soon, all of it was in flames. They saw a pack of Digimon escape and realized it was their friends. 

"How about that pond, over there Sora!" said Garudamon. 

"Looks good," said Sora, not even glancing at the pond. 

Garudamon blew the trees around as she landed and set the kids down. She shrank back to Yokomom and wadled over the side of the pond. Sora helped Izzy to the beach. 

"Thank's for recuing me," said Sora. 

"It was nothing. A strange feeling came over me, I just couldn't stop protecting you," replied Izzy. Sora smiled. She carefully grabbed Izzy's sleeves and pulled his shirt off. It was full of cuts and so was his skin. Sora sigh. She carefully helped him into the water and he sat down with water up to his neck. Izzy had never been this close to a girl and felt very uncomfortable. He knew Sora felt this was her duty since he protected her so he went along with it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her medkit. She grabbed a tweasers and carefully pulled a small piece of metal from Izzy's shoulder. 

"Ouch," Izzy couldn't hold it in. 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok." 

She rubbed his cuts with water and Izzy was wondering where this was going. She was rubbing his shoulders and he wished she would stop. He used to like Sora, alot. He liked Sora up until he and Mimi where trapped in the Temple Of The Digivice together. Besides, Sora liked Tai and they were ment for each other. Either Matt or Joe were ment for Mimi and T.K. and Kari were somewhat of an item. What should he do? He leaned in, not knowing why. He wasn't going to kiss her. She leaned in too. Her chest touched his. Options were racing through Izzy's mind and he wanted to scream. Sora too had the same problem. 

"I'll just give her a little kiss." 

"I'll just quickly kiss him, after all, he did save me." 

They both moved in and their noses bumped. 

"Nice going." 

"Smooth." 

They tried again and managed to work it out. Their lips were first flat but molded into a fish mouth. Izzy put her top lip in between his and felt as though he were about to throw up. She pulled his lip in and felt as though she was not honoring Tai. They both pulled away and sat there. 

"This is akward," said Izzy. 

"Yeah, I know," said Sora. She paused, "how was it?" 

Izzy smiled and flatly said ," Prodigious." 

"Joe, Joe wake up!" said Mimi as she pulled at his shirt. 

She stood up and saw that none of her friends were with her except Joe. She walked down to a nearby river and filled her hat with water. Suprisingly, it didn't leak out. 

"Hm, must be all the hairspray," said Mimi, joking to herself. 

She set the water next to Joe and poured a small amount on his forehead. HE slowly opened his eyes. He moaned. 

"Ouch, is my arm still attached?" he asked. 

"Yes, but barely," said Mimi. She ment it to be a joke but it was partially true. 

She reached in her large supply bag and pulled out some bandages. She was more worried about Izzy than Joe. She thought Izzy was so smart and cute, but Matt was hot and popular. She liked Joe a little and figured he did save her life so she should be nice. Tanemon jumped over. 

"Will he be ok?" 

"I think so, but we can only wait." 

Matt walked along the edge of the field. 

"T.K.!" 

Tai and Kari walked around the corner, carrying firewood. 

"He's looking for us to, Matt. We'll find him tommorrow," said Tai. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just that he's so little, he can't take care of himself alone," said Matt. 

"Don't worry, Angemon is with him," said Kari, setting the logs down. 

"He's Patamon by now," added Tai. 

"No, he is probably Tokomon, he can't do a very good job of prtecting T.K.," said Matt as he sat down. 

"Don't worry," said Tai, "he'll be ok." 

T.K. and Tokomon trotted through the woods. 

"Matt! Tai, anybody! Izzy! Sora!" he shouted. 

Tokomon joined in. 

Matt quickly stood up. 

"Hey, you guys hear that?" he asked. 

Tai and Kari listened, "Nope, I don't hear anything. Come on, we need some rest." 

Izzy hled his shirt in his hands. It was so ripped and frayed, he could roll it up into a tiny ball. The shirt was much thinner now. He set it beside him and looked at Sora. 

"I have to put some of that cut creme on my legs now so..." started Izzy. 

"Turn around?" smiled Sora. 

"Yeah," said Izzy as he walked behind a tree. 

He pulled his shorts off. They were thick cargo shorts so lots of hunks of metal stuck to them. It felt so good to get them off. He leaned back against a tree and let the wind blow over him. He rubbed the healing creme on his cuts and scrapes and picked most of the metal pieces from his shorts. He pulled them back on and grabbed his shirt. 

"You can turn around now," he said as he pulled on his shirt. 

He felt as though he had just gotten a hair cut. He was itchy and his clothes felt like they had little annoying hairs all over them. He walked up to Sora and sat down. 

"Listen, about earlier...I," started Izzy. 

"You're nice and care about others, I do have a thing for Tai but he would never have saved me. I think this is a good relationship to be in," said Sora. 

That certainly wasn't was Izzy was going to say but when he thought about it, Sora was a very nice person. He just never thought about a relationship with her because he figured he could never get her. 

"Izzy..." she said. 

"Wha?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Oh, yeah! Definetaly!" 

"Great," said Soras she kissed him on the cheek. 

"As I look at you sitting there, I see caring, I see concern for others," said Sora. 

"As I sit here, and look at you, I see love and concideration," said Izzy. 

She was easy to love, but did he love her? They had had this kind of relationship for what? Half a day? No, he didn't love her, not yet, anyway. She layed down in the sand and he moved up next to her. He put one arm around her and started to fall asleep. 

"You didn't destroy them!" shouted Piedmon. 

"Why would I? They are my friends! If you want to punsih someone, punish Puppetmon! He was controling me!" shouted Andromon. 

He was almost cut in half and his chest and lower half of his head were a mess. His legs were torn and so were his arms. "Tell me something, Andromon, do you value your life?" asked Piedmon. 

"I used to, until my world was taken away from me by Digimon like you!" shouted Andromon. 

"We can destroy you her, and now...or you can join us, or you can be taken over by a Black Gear, or-" started Piedmon. 

"Black Gear? I thought those were all destroyed!" said Andromon. 

"Isn't it amazing what you can conjure up with a few spells?" said Piedmon as a Black Gear poped into his hand. 

"So, anyway...If we destroy you, then we will reprogram you to be bad until you die. I know you won't willingly join us so the Black Gear is your best option. Oh, we will repair you too, so it is a real bargain. And I can work with the Black Gear to make sure that nobody ever rips it out of you, alright?" 

Andromon sigh. He was far too damaged to attack. He didn't want to fight for evil. If he was destroyed, then rebuilt with new programming, the old Andromon wouldn't have to do anything but...die. It would just be like a bad Digimon using his old body. He paused. 

"Destroy me," said Andromon coldly. 

The Dark Masters looked suprised. 

"Destroy you? Oh, well. I guess anyway you look at it, it's win/lose. I win, you lose!" yelled Piedmon. 

"Wrong, I don't have to work your evil ways! Andromon, disable current programming chip and do not allow access to any form of new programming!' shouted Andromon. 

His chip sent itself off line and Andromon's power left him. His head rested on his chest and he had finally escaped the evil. 

"No! Fool!" shouted Piedmon. He attacked. 

Andromon's body blew away from his arms and legs. He fell into pieces of metal and clanked to the floor. Sparks flew and gases spew. A small ball of fire erupted as Andrmon flew into ever corner of the room. 

Izzy suddenly sat up. Something was wrong. 

"Izzy, what is it?" asked Sora with a yawn. 

"I don't know-" started Izzy but was interupted as the bursh across the pond moved around. 

"I'm going to go check it out," said Izzy. 

"Be careful! Take Motimon," said Sora. 

"Good idea. Motimon! Motimon! Hm, Motimon?" 

"This isn't good, Yokom and I will come with you," said Sora. 

They stood up and ran into the woods. 

"Motimon? Where are you?" called Izzy. 

Sora looked around. 

"Hey, Izzy. Did you hear that?" "What? 

"It sounds like crying...a baby crying," answered Sora. 

Izzy pulled away a piece of brush. 

"Moti-Pabumon?" said Izzy. 

The small little blob sat on the ground, hands on his face, and crying. 

"Why are you crying?" asked Izzy, picking him up. 

"I couldn't save you! I've failed my main purpose! I guess I just wasn't cut out to be your Digimon," said Pabumon. 

"You don't have to worry about that, in a few days, I'll be better and back to normal. We can't succed all the time, some times we just have to accept our failures. You protected us from another very deadly missile, you saved our lives!' said Izzy. 

"No! No, No, No! I can't stay with you. You deserve better!" 

"But, your my friend!' said Izzy. 

Pubumon smiled and started to glow. With a "pop!" he turned back into Motimon. 

"See, you are just as good a Digimon as any! You can't leave!" said Izzy. 

"No! You just made me feel better for a second! I can't stay with you anymore! GEt a new friend!" yelled Motimon as he turned and bounced away. 

Izzy ran after him and grabbed him. 

"No! You can't go!" 

"Let me go! I have to leave now!" 

"No! We're friends!" yelled Izzy. 

"I'm no friend, I'm a loser! Now go!" said Motimon. 

"No!' said Izzy in a whiny voice. 

"Ahhh! Bubble Blow!" screamed Motimon. 

Izzy ducked and looked back as Sora was knocked backwards into a tree. She held her arm and looked hurt, emotionally and physically. 

"Sora! Motimon, maybe you aren't my friend anymore! Go! Go away now!" said Izzy, half crying. 

Motimon looked hurt and happy. He turned, and marched through the woods. 

Matt kicked some dirt into the fire. 

"We need to search for the others, Tai! Breakfast can wait!" 

"Be quiet! You'll wake Kari," said Tai. 

"Tai, I'm going off and looking for him myself. I'll be back in an hour or so," said Matt as he stood up. 

"Fine, we'll wait for you," said Tai. 

Matt walked towards the edge of the field. 

"Tai has his sister but I don't have my brother," said Matt as he threw the brush away his face. 

He stepped through a patch of small trees, and found himself at a waterfall. He was quite thirsty so he walked to the water's edge and took a drink. It tasted fresh and clean. He was suprised at how the landscape around the waterfall was so nice. Suddenly, he noticed a reflection in the water. 

"Who's there?" he asked. 

No answer. He realized how dumb it was to leave without Tsunomon. He usually felt brave, but this place sent a chill up his spine. He looked around. Everything was peaceful and quiet. Suddenly, he felt a burst of pain in his forehead. He fell to the ground and felt the peacefulness leave him. He felt angry and evil. He could barely see but he faught to keep with eyes open. Instead of a clean river, he saw a dark, dried up riverbed. He saw burnt plants and demolished buildings, ruins and darkness. He saw evil looking creatures run about. He looked behind the waterfall and saw dark heiroglyphics. Monsters jumped from them and soared into the air. An explosion of pain burst in his head and he fell to the ground, blind. He rubbed his eyes and his vision slowly came back to him. Everything was peaceful and wonderful as before. He was scared out of his mind. He wanted to run away, far away, but his feet carried him to the waterfall. He saw a narrow ledge leading behind it, and he followed it. The cave was dark and water dripped around him. It stunk badly. He held his nose and felt the wall. It was the heiroglyphics. He pulled out his lighter and ignited it. He looked at the wall. It was covered with pictures of Digimon. They looked farmiliar, but somehow...more powerful. 

"WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, MagnaDramon. Who's MagnaDramon?" asked Matt. 

His lighter flickered, and died. Suddenly, something jumped through the waterfall. Matt fell into the wall in front of him. He looked around. A starnge Digimon stood in front of him. It looked like a miniature SkullGreymon. It was very ugly. 

"Hello, friend," it said. 

"Who are you?" asked Matt, wondering why he was refered to as a "friend". 

"I am Myocromon. I am type Data and I have a few different type attacks." 

"Why am I your friend?" 

"Nobody ever comes here. When other monsters do, they allways run away. I spend my time here, alone," said Myocromon. 

"Have you ever...have you ever had a vision about this place? A dark one?" asked Matt. 

"Why, of course! This place is The Falls of the Mega. It's a very scary place, but I can't leave here," answered Myocromon. 

"The Falls of the Mega?" asked Matt. 

"This is the place of the prehistoric Digimon. This world used to be a wonderful place, but as most good things do...it all came to an end. This place was taken over by a band of Digimon called the "Ancients." They destroyed our villages and violently deleted my friends. When we all joined together to defeat them, they unleashed all of their life energy and all of our spirits, including theirs, are trapped here. Some of us were weak and injured, we were enprisoned behind a waterfall in a deep canyon, a few miles from our village. The blast of energy as the Ancients died was so powerful, it froze us in time and mutated us into terrible creatures. Some of my friends decided to look and see if anyone else survived. They never came back. One day I walked to the village edge about ten miles from here, they all started acting weird and said I was evil they tired to kill me but fought each other. Some of them walked to the edge of the village and just disapeared. Sometimes I could swear I see them watching me from the woods. I go out to gather food and I see them talking to each other. They aren't all there...I can sort of see through them. I used to be a cute furry Digimon, but..." 

Matt was scared. 

"Have you ever looked at those heirogyliphyics?" asked Matt. 

"Yes, the Ancients are not dead. My friends are not dead. There are a bunch of pictures of monsters on that wall, Mega level Digimon. A battle is to be fought, those creatures will destroy the Ancients and free my friends, dead or alive," said Myocromon. 

Matt looked over at the heiroglyphyics again and ran his finger over the picture of MetalGarurumon. 

"Ouch!" 

"What happened?" asked Myocromon. 

A strand of energy flew down Matt's body and he turned around. His eyes were a dark red and he had a small grin on his face. 

Tai looked away from the fire and felt quite lonely without anyone to talk to, even if Matt was kind of stupid. Tsunomon suddenly stood up and his eyes glowed red. 

"Tsunomon, digivolve to...Gabumon!" 

Tai stood up! "Great! You digivolved back to Gabumon!" 

Gabumon glared at him. 

"Blue Blaster!" 

Tai felt the powerful stream of ice slam into his chest and toss him backwards. Matt stepped out of the woods. He looked down at his crest and it glowed an evil black. He shined it froma cross the field and Tai was blinded by it's light. 

"Good morning, Tai," said Matt coldly. 

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon! Mega Wolf Claw!" 

Agumon jumped into the air. 

"Agumon, warp digivolve to...WarGreymon!" 

"Matt, stop this!' yelled Kari. 

Matt snapped his fingers and his Digimon jumped in front of him. 

"Go, WarGreymon!" said Tai. 

"I don't want to fight you, MetalGarurumon," said WarGreymon. 

The metal wolf's legs and back opened up and missiles shot from them. 

"Tera Force!" yelled WarGreymon. 

The ball of energy was frozen by the missiles. It fell into the field and exploded. Dirt and grass flew everywhere. 

"River of Power!" came a voice. 

It was MetalSeadramon. 

"Mega Wolf Claw!" 

WarGreymon turned around and jumped onto MetalSeadramon. He dug his Dramon destroyer claws into his back and hung on. 

"Tera Force!" 

The ball of power slammed into MetalSeadramon's head and he spun in a circle, throwing WarGreymon off. The giant sea dragon flew into the woods. Tai heard a splash. 

Gatomon jumped into the air. 

"Lightning Claw!" 

MetalGarurumon was too slow. The attack slammed into Matt's face and he was blown backwards into a tree. 

The red left MetalGarurumon's eyes and he turned back into Gabumon. Matt's eyes too, turned back to their normal color. 

WarGreymon turned back into Agumon and ran over to Matt with the others. 

"Hey! Matt, talk to me," said Tai. 

Matt's forehead was badly cut and he could barely stay awake. "Come on, you can't fall asleep!" said Kari. 

"Why did you attack us?" asked Agumon. 

"The, waterfall...Myocromon," said Matt. His head fell to his chest and he fainted. 

"Hey, T.K.! Look over there," said Patamon. 

It was a sign, painted in bright pastel colors. 

"Fun, this way," said T.K. ,"Hey! Let's follow the signs and see where they lead!" 

Patamon senced that something was wrong. He hesitated, and followed T.K. down the path. 

Joe sat in the sand and pretended he couldn't move his arm. Mimi sat down next to him and dropped a hand full of barries in the sand. Palmon and Gomamon walked over and started eating. 

"Hey, Joe. Thanks for protecting me," said Mimi. 

"Don't mention it. Mimi, I've liked you for...awhile now and I guess I finally figured I'd just show you my feelings." Gomamon and Palmon walked away. 

"Oh, Joe. I've liked you too, but you know I like lots of guys." 

Joe sigh. 

"But none of them would have been brave enough to do what you did," said Mimi with a smile. 

Joe looked up and smiled. Mimi slowly leaned in. Joe hesitated and just let Mimi come closer. He was nervous and trying his best to keep his pants dry. Their lips met and they started the kiss. Joe pulled away and looked up. 

"What is it?" asked Mimi. 

"Trouble," said Palmon. 

Kuwagamon crashed through the trees and flew inches over everyone's head. 

"We should run," said Joe. 

Mimi nodded. Thet both stood up. It would be too hard to run through the woods. They both looked at the river. It was only about a foot deep. They took off. 

"Poison Ivy!" shouted Palmon. The vines wraped around Kuwagamon's arm and he flung them off. Palmon flew into the river with a splash. Gomamon jumped into the river and run to catch up with Mimi and Joe. The spashed through the water. Joe lifted his legs high and brought them down. Water spalshed on his glasses. Mimi's foot caught on a log and she fell into the water. Joe grabbed her and they kept running. Kuwagamon was only feet from Palmon and Gomamon. They ducked as he flew over their heads. 

"Watch out!' yelled Gomamon. 

Joe turned around. 

"Wha-ahhh!" 

He kept running. For some reason the water looked darker up ahead. Joe didn't think. He and Mimi continued to run. They stepped into the dark area and water rushed passed their heads. Kuwagamon knicked the top of the water and truend around to chase them again. Joe and Mimi climbed out of the water. Mimi's boots filled with water and they slipped off. A fallen tree lay up ahead and there was a small opening in the leaves where they could jump through. 

"Think you can jumped through?" asked Joe. 

"What's on the other side?" asked Mimi. 

"How am I supposed to know?" 

They jumped through. Joe screamed like a girl when he saw how bad of a choice it was to jump through the tree. The waterfall was about sixty feet high. Rocks jutted out from the sides and waited for them at the bottom. Water squirted in his face and he tried to look over at Mimi. There was too much water. He heard Gomamon and Palmon scream as they fell over. Joe noticed a small ledge running along the whole side of the waterfall. He grabbed the edge and kicked around, trying to pull himself up. He saw Mimi hanging on next to him. They pulled themselves onto the ledge and grabbed Gomamon and Palmon under the armpits as they passed by. 

"Everyone ok?" asked Joe. 

He realized he couldn't even hear himself. 

"Is everyone ok?!" he screamed. 

Mimi walked out from behind him. 

"You don't need to yell," she said. 

Joe stepped back into the ledge and found that they were in a small cave. He walked towards the back of it and looked at the moss on the wet rock. 

"Great! We're in a small cave, behind a waterfall, 20 feet in the air, with sharp rocks right below us! We're trapped!" yelled Joe. 

"No we're not," said Palmon. 

"Poison Ivy!" 

Vines shot from her hands and attached themselves to a tree on the shore. Gomamon grabbed one of the vines, and slid down. 

"Great, Palmon!" said Mimi, "Joe! Come on, let's go!" 

Joe hesitated but grabbed a vine and slid down with Mimi. Palmon rode her own vines down and landed on the beach with the others. 

Sora, Izzy, and Yokomon sprinted down the rocky trail. Pebbles fell form under them and they slid around. The sharp bushes and trees surrounded them. They could ehar Kuwagamon's yell and trees crashing behind them. Yokomon looked back. 

"He's right behind us!" she yelled. 

Sora stopped and looked around. 

"This way!" she yelled. 

They turned and ran down a brush filled path. Kuwagamon was flying 3 feet off the ground, fifty feet behind them. 

"When Garudamon was carrying us awayf rom the factory, I thought I saw a lake around here somewhere. We can try to fight him there or find a good place to hide," said Sora. 

A patch of brush was browing on a large, rocky ledge ahead. Izzy could hear waves crashing around. 

"Just through that patch of brush!' said Izzy. 

They three crashed through the brush and ran off the rocky ledge. Kuwagamon burst through, only seconds after they ran off the ledge. 

"Well, at least we found the lake!" yelled Yokomon. 

What the three had not realized was that they were running along the edge of a tall cliff with the lake below it and that ledge that they had just jumped from was the end of it. Sticks and grass flew into the air as Kuwagamon smashed through the ledge. He flew out over the lake and searched for the kids. 

"I know- this isn't really a time for bad news,- but, we're about one hundred feet in the air- and there is a pretty good chance we- are going- to die," said Izzy between gasps of breath. 

"Yokomon, digivolve to...Biyomon!" 

"You still can't save us! Digivolve again!" yelled Sora. 

"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!" 

The giant red bird flew under Izzy and Sora. They landed on her back and grabbed ahold of her feathers. 

Kuwagamon turned towards them. 

"Power Guillutine!" 

"Meteor Wing!" 

Birdramon was thrown backwards. Sora grabbed at Birdramon's feathers. They started to slip from her hand. Izzy grabbed onto her arm and expected to her the sounds of Tentomon digivolving, but none came. Kuwagamon flew over the two and slashed at Birdramon's back. A thin red line appeared on Sora's arm from the claw and she flinched. Her arm slipped from Izzy's grasp and she started to fall towards the lake. Birdramon flew over the shore. Izzy was frozen. His hands were dug into Birdramon's back and he watched Sora fall, helplessly. He looked towards ther beach. Something stepped out out of the trees. 

"Lightning Blade!" 

A bolt of energy shot from the creatures arm. 

"Andromon?" said Izzy. 

The robot Digimon's chest opened up and he fired two missiles. 

"He is totally repaired!" said Izzy, "how?" 

The missiles swerved around. Birdramon ducked under a missile and it went flying into Kuwagamon. He started on fire and dove into the lake. The other missile's nouth opened up and fired lasers. Izzy lay down on top of Birdramon, hoping the lasers would miss. The laser flew at all angles around him. It was like a sci-fi movie he ahd seen with a dogfight and lasers coming at the cockpit. His leg suddenly felt like it had been stung by a bee. He looked down and saw a small burnt hole in his leg. It suddenlu hurt worse. Birdramon dodged the lasers and Izzy had fogotten to hold on. He was thrown of Birdramon and he began his journey down the lake. 

"Meteor Wing!' 

The missile hit Birdramon in the side and she immediately turned back into Biyomon. She fell towards the lake as Kuwagamon burst out of it and flew away. Birdramon's attack slammed into Andromon. He fell onto the beach and suddenly jets sprouted from his back. He lifted into the air, and flew away. Izzy tightened up all his muscles as he neared the lake surface. He smashed into the water with a loud "slap!". Half of his body went numb from hitting the surface. Biyomon stretched out her wings and floated into the water. Izzy was about twenty feet under. He fought and kicked but hardly moved. He was running out of air, he felt hot and like he had a terrible headache. He opened his mouth and water poured in. He spit it out but more came in. He screamed and furiously fought to the surface. Biyomon was right beside him. He saw Sora's bucket hat floating in the water. She had fallen alot farther than he had. He dove under and found Sora sinking to the bottom. He pushed his way down and grabbed her under the arm. Biyomon wasn't that great of a swimmer, being a bird and all, but she helped pull her friend to the surface. 

"Sora! Sora!' said Izzy. 

He felt her pulse. 

"Biyomon, help me get her to shore." 

Biyomon nodded and lifted Sora out of the water. Izzy was in the middle of the lake, alone. He had a long way to swim across. He could see the shore very clearly, he wasn't very far away, he could see the sand and the trees clearly, it would be easy to swim back. Somehow, he felt very tired. He had just swum half to the bottom of a lake and the preasure was forcing the air out of him. No, it was something else. He noticed that his orange shirt was reder than before. He looked at the water around him. It was reder than before too! He looked at his leg. He was badly bleeding. He paniced and started to swim to shore. The water stung the wound badly. For some reason, he got very angry and splashed hard at the water and fought his way to shore. He could see Biyomon setting Sora on the beach. She needed help from him. He swam faster. 

"Sora! Sora, wake up!" yelled Biyomon. 

Izzy climbed onto the shore and ran over to Sora, limping with every step and blood running down his leg. 

"Sora! Come on!" said Izzy. 

She slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them again. Biyomon noticed that Sora' chest wasn't going up and down. 

"Izzy! She's not breathing!" 

Izzy kneeled down in front of her and plugged her nose. He placed his lips on hers and blew. 

"This is no time to be kissing!" shouted Biyomon. 

Izzy ignored the bird and kept pumping air into Sora's lungs. He plugged her nose again and she started to cough. Water ran down her chin. Izzy had given her all of his energy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The sand felt wet. Izzy looked down at it and notcied it was red. He got out of his kneeling postition and stetched his leg out. The burnt hole was turning green inside. Somehow, Andromon's bullets must have been filled with poison. He suddenly felt like he wanted to go to sleep. He really did not want to but his body did. He fought to keep his eyes open but they closed anyway. He didn't want to pass out...but he did anyway. 

T.K. walked over a small bridge and into the yard of a small masnion. 

"This way for fun," he read. 

He skipped up to the door, and rang the bell. 

"Matt! Matt!" yelled Kari. 

He looked around and saw his friends standing over him. 

"Wha-What happened?" he asked. 

"You tried to kill us! WarGreymon beat the tar out of MetalSeadramon too! I doubt he'll be bugging us much longer!" said Tai. 

Suddenly, a strange cry rang through the woods. Matt looked into the trees. Two little Digimon were standing there, eating berries. MetalSeadramon was snoring away on the ground next to them. He could clearly see right through them. 

"No, Tai. I doubt we'll be seeing him ever again," said Matt. 

Motimon walked along the winding trail. He was in a marsh area and had been for hours. He just couldn't find a way out. He was terribly scared but didn't want to go back to Izzy. He suddenly saw a boardwalk a little ways down the trail. He bounced along and hoped onto the dry, wooden walkway. He was all wet and he made a squishing sound as he moved. Suddenly, he saw a house up ahead. It was was a twenty foot tall barrel with windows on the sides. It had a little balcony at the top and a warm light surrounded it. He knew he was far away from where he should be and he had never heard of a place like this. The boardwalk led right up to the door, then branched out into small docks where little boats sat. He opened the door. A warm blast of air and the wonderful aroma of food filled the air. He walked across the wooden floor and saw an old fireplace. He walked up to it and let it fill him with warmth. The place was packed with creatures. He had heard Izzy describe a bar before and thought that that place must be one. There was a bar in the middle with glasses sitting on top of it. Digimon sat on barstools surrounding it. There where circular tables with chairs around them placed all around the room. Diigmon were running all over the large barrel bar, talking and swinging drinks around. He saw an empty bar stool and climbed on top of it. The bartender was a strange creature. He had four arms and one leg which he hoped around on. His face looked like Gabumon's, but he wore a helmet that looked exactly like Kabuterimon's head. He immediately slammed a drink in front of Motimon. It was in a medium sized wooden glass, and full of a redish colored beverage. Little bubbles shot from it and burst in Motimon's face. He found himself chuckling. Suddenly, every Diigmon in the bar chuckled too and held up their glasses. Motimon lifted the cup up to his mouth and took a drink. It tasted so good, he felt happy. He had had pop at Izzy's house and this had the same amount of carbonation. It tastes of strawberries mixed with blueberries, mixed with cream, mixed with sugar. He almost melted in his seat. 

"Ah! This is good!" he chirped happily. The other Digmon in the bar lifted their glasses and smiled once again. 

"Why do you all do that?" asked Motimon. 

The once again lifted their glasses and smiled. Motimon grabbed his drink and found his way to a door in the back of the room. He opened it and found a kitchen where food was being prepared. In the back of the kitchen, he found a staircase and climbed it. There was a door on the side of the stairs so he opened it. It was full of bunk beds and had a balcony in the back of the room 

"That's odd," said Motimon as he finished the staircase and ended up on the roof. He took another drink. It tasted awful! He looked down and saw that it was green and rotten. He walked back down into the bar and it immediately turned back into its creamy red color. He wanted to get out of there. The little Digmon bounced to the door and flung it open. He couldn't move out of the bar. He stepped back and ran forward. He ran out the opned door but suddenly felt as though someone had kicked him. He was quickly flung back into the bar. 

"No leaving until you finsh your drink!' said the bartender. Motimon chuged his drink and started towards the door. He looked down at his cup. It was refilling itself! 

The Digimon in the bar lifted their glasses and simultaneously said, "Please, do have more!" 

Izzy slowly opned his eyes. Sora had his hand in hers and she was looking down at him. 

"You're awake!" she said. 

Izzy closed his eyes again. 

"Are we still on the beach?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but it's almost 10:30 at night. I had to stay awake to keep an eye on you," said Sora. 

Izzy looked down at his leg. It was a sick green color and his small buller hole had turned into a ugly hole. It was burning terribly and he could hardly stand it. 

"Ouch! Do you have any water to put on it?" asked Izzy. She grabbed her bucket hat which was in the sand beside her and tipped it sdieways. Water poured out and splashed on Izzy's wound. It made it hurt worse, but it didn't burn as much. He was sweating terribly. 

"Izzy, we need to find the others. Biyomon and I really can't give you the help you need. You're really sick and you need some help! I'm sure you can't walk very well with that leg and Biyomon and I can't carry you so-" 

"Don't worry, I'll be ok. It's just a flesh wound," interupted Izzy. 

Sora knew that had to be a joke but it didn't register as funny in her mind. 

"What hurts? What will make you feel better?" asked Sora. 

"Well, I'm really hot so maybe I'll go sit in the lake," said Izzy. 

He slowly stood up and Sora helped him to the water. He limped into the water, up to where it was about a foot deep, and he sat down. His clothes where all ready so ragged he didn't really care what he did with them. 

"I'll be back," said Sora as she ran back to their little campsite. 

Izzy splashed his feet in the water and just wished all of his troubles would have died with Myotismon. Now he was stuck in the digiworld once again. There was one plus, he had Sora. Most guys wanted her. He lay back in the sand and looked up at the stars mixed with Earth. He wished he was up there, looking down here. Or looking up, or whaterver it was. 

"We'll defeat the Dark Masters and then I'll be home again," he said to himself. 

Sora sat down in the water beside him. She had put on shorts and she was in her usaul tank top. "Thinking about home?" she asked. 

"Yeah," relied Izzy. 

"We'll get back." 

"Yeah...I know." 

"Izzy, I don't want you tot hink that you're messing up Tai and I. We are just really good friends. We'd never be anything more. Izzy...I-" Sora gave up on what she was saying and kissed Izzy on the cheek. He looked up over at her and smiled. She turned her head and kissed him on the side of the lip. 

"Heck with it," whispered Izzy. 

He wraped his arms around Sora and kissed her. She put his top lip on top og hers and she slipped her tounge inside. Izzy felt sick but kept going. He ran his hands down her back and moved away. She moved way too and they both decided to back again at the same time. Izzy accidentaly kissed Sora's nose and she kissed his chin. The both smiled for a few seconds. 

"Izzy, I don't know if this is a real feeling but...I-I" started Sora. 

"Love you," whispered Izzy. 

"Yeah, I love you," whispered Sora in an even quieter voice. 

Neither of them knew what to do next so they just stared at each other. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
The door slowly slid open and T.K. stepped in. The house was completely deserted except for a few toys that were laying around.   
  
"Were's the fun?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Dosn't look like there's any fun here to me!" replied T.K.  
  
"Oh, no? This will be lots of fun!" came a voice.  
  
T.K. and Patamon spun around. A small puppet stood in front of them. He was made of wood and carried a large, metal hammer.   
  
"Puppetmon's the name and digidestined kiling is my game!"   
  
T.K.'s reflexes went into action and kicked the nose clean off of the Digimon. Puppetmon fell onto the ground and only got madder.  
  
"Well now! It's time for you to lose your nose!" yelled Puppetmon as he swung his hammer.   
  
The metal caught T.K. in the forehead and it knocked his hat to the floor.   
  
"Patamon, digivolve to...Angemon!"   
  
"Run T.K.!"   
  
The small boy picked himself up and hurried up the stairs. He climbed up to the roof, only to be met by a bunch of evil Digimon. They all looked like toys but quickly proved to be more. Balls of fire and ice and lightning came raining down towards T.K.   
Angemon burst through the roof of the mansion. Debris and toys flew into the air and raining down on T.K.   
The angel digimon saw the other creatures atacking T.K. and knew he had to quickly defeat them and continue fighting Puppetmon.   
  
"Hand of Fate!"   
  
One side of the roof was blown off and the Digimon fell onto the ground below.   
Puppetmon jumped through the roof and swung his hammer at Angemon. Bright balls of energy burst from it and slammed into Angemon's chest.   
He lifted his staff to attack but Puppetmon quickly jumped into the air and snapped it like a twig.   
  
"You can't win angel!" yelled Puppetmon.   
  
"I can if I only...have...hope!"   
And with that, Angemon fell to the roof. Puppetmon could only laugh.   
T.K. ran to his fallen friend and crawled up onto his wings.  
  
"Don't give up Angemon. All we need is hope!" said T.K.  
A bright light shot from his digivice and surrounded Puppetmon. He screamed in pain and dropped his hammer.   
  
"...hope!" said Angemon.  
  
T.K. smiled.  
  
"Angemon, digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!"   
  
Puppetmon broke out of the light and charged towards the shining digimon.   
  
"Heaven's Gate!" yelled MagnaAngemon as he lifted his hands into the air. A circular portal swung open and bright energy in the shape of angels and lightning bolts shot from it like a burst of song. It slammed into Puppetmon and wood chips flew into the air. The wooden creature screamed as the energy was absorbed into him. It exploded, and another Dark Master was defeated.   
  
  
Motimon climbed the stairs up to the roof of the barrel. He needed some fresh air and hoped he would be permitted to go up the roof. He could hear voices so he figured someone was up there. He pushed the door open and saw a table sitting on the roof. Around it sat a few Digimon. He could almost see right through them...as if they were fog. They sipped their drinks and talked and clapped and, from what Motimon could see, they were having fun. He could see big Digimon looking at him from the forest, drinking large mugs of some beverage. They were ahving fun, but yet they all seemed sad. One suddenly turned around.   
  
"Come now, sit and drink with the Ancients."  
  
  
  
  
Piedmon sat down. The digidestined figured he didn't know where they were. He could only laugh. Through one view screen at his right he could see two figures sitting on the beach. On the next, a group of people and creatures walking beside a waterfall. Next to that were three people starting to walk out of a field, one holding its head. In the next one he could see an angel and another person on top of a roof. He could see the forest dissapearing. Obviously his plan had failed.   
  
"Poor little T.K." was all he said.   
  
He stared at the magnificant angel with the boy and wanted to scream out his joy.  
  
"The boy thinks his digimon has actually digivolved. He thinks he did it. That little shrimp couldn't create that warrior. Neither could his pitiful digimon. But mine can. And it has."  
  
  
"Piedmon! Shall I go to the city? Surely the digidestined will be heading there soon," came a voice.   
  
Piedmon held his fingers in the air.   
  
"No! Wait. We'll either be down a few digidestined or have some play time. DarkAndromon shall decide which," replied the clown.  
  
MachineDramon smiled.   
  
  
  
  
Izzy stood up. Sora was alseep. He walked over to her pack and pulled out some new bandages. His leg was hurting badly. He pulled off the old one and winced. His injury was still bad and growning greener by the minute. Izzy was amazed by this but for once in his life, he didn't want to investigate. The old bandage was wet and slimy and the new one felt great. He decided to walk down to the lake. The conversation he and Sora had had was driving him nuts. Had he been drunk or something? Hard to belive since he had never touched it in his life, but he was so tired he decided that must have been it. He looked at his reflection. His face was cut and dirty, his clothes ragged and torn. This would never end. He quickly grabbed a stone and hurled it straight behind him. Just then he heard a loud "clink". He turned around.   
  
"Ouch," a large voice boomed in an emotionless tone.   
  
Izzy tourned around.   
  
"Andromon," he said beneath his breath.   
  
The large digimon, now with black weapons and armor covering his body, walked up to him.   
  
"You hit me, now I get to hit you."  
  
Izzy's heart immediately jumped a few dozen times. The monster's large hand raised into the air. Izzy scrambled to get to his feet. He finally made it and just as he took his first step, six hammers violently hit his head. At least that's what it felt like.   
He lay in the sand, unable to move. He gathered all of his energy but could only move his fingers. This was it. He knew he was about to die. His vision was blured and he badly wanted to sleep.   
  
"It's the end," he whispered.   
  
Sora quickly jumped to her feet. The monstrous robot looked at her.   
  
"I was taught never to hit a lady, but my arms are known to spasm."   
  
His arms began to twirl and small peices of metal were thrown in all directions. He quickly swung, hitting Sora's feet.   
  
"Ahh!" she screamed.   
  
Izzy's strength quickly came back. He faught to his feet and quickly kicked at the robot.   
Sensing a foot coming towards him, DarkAndromon spun on his heal, and seized the ankle between his teeth.   
Izzy screamed.   
  
"Ahh! Let go! Let go!"  
  
The robot's head started to glow and electrical shocks went through his teeth and into Izzy's foot.   
  
"Biyomon! Digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
Sora jumped to her feet.   
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Birdramon! Digivlove to...Garudamon!"  
  
  
The giant bird kicked the robot into Izzy's leg. The green liquid from his cut quickly started to melt through DarkAndromon's chest. His chest missiles were quickly exposed. Izzy spotted a peice of driftwood near him. He dove on the ground and hurled the wood into DarnkAndromon's missiles.   
The robot's chest exploded in a shower of sparks and flames. Garudamon braught her foot down into the machine's back and sparks flew as his jetpack was crushed. The robot quickly jumped into the air and with a few blasts of smoke, got his jetpack to work.   
  
  
  
"Idiot!" yelled Piedmon.   
  
"You know that acid from his missiles burns him. Know that his chest missiles exploded, that stuff is probably eating through every bit of him," said MachineDramon.  
  
In one quick motion, Piedmon ripped a sword from his back and through it into the center of the viewing screen.   
  
"I put that stuff in his missiles because it hurts those little brats alot and just like our friend Izzy will soon find out, it slowly kills them unless they get the syrum which only I have of course!" yelled the clown.   
  
"Shall I teach that hunk of junk a lesson?" asked MachineDramon.  
  
  
"Do what you wish! We're all as evil as the next, I don't rule you!" yelled Piedmon.   
  
MachineDramon nodded and left the room.   
  
Piedmon reached into his holster and quickly through his sword at the door.   
  
"Just remember, I can kill you at anytime."   
  
He spun in his chair and looked at the cracked view screen.   
  
"The digidestined are mine. They think we are all that is left. There are higher forms of evil I must obey...and I aim to please."  
  
  
  
MachineDramon stepped through a large door into a stadium. He could see Piedmon looking out the window at him. Suddenly, the skylight above him shattered and DarkAndromon hit the floor. His chest was half blown off and his back was on fire.   
  
"You failed again," said MachineDramon as he fired his cannons at the robot.   
  
DarkAndromon fell to one knee and winced as blow after blow hit his already damaged body. Another blow came and hit him in the head. He back flipped and landed on his stomach. A blast hit his chest and sparks poured out onto the floor. The dust was flying into the air and he could hardly hold himself up.   
  
"Mega Lightning Blade!"   
  
He jumped into the air and all of the sand flew into his arm. Doors and table crashed into him. Lightning flashed above him and he flung his arm forward. The blast smashed into MachineDramon's face and created a very visible dent. He crashed out the back wall of the stadium and lay momentarily paralyzed. Piedmon jumped in through the door and DarkAndromon struck again.   
The clown fell onto his behind.  
  
"Ha!Ha!Ha! Bravo!"  
  
DarkAndromon forced a smile. Piedmon reached for another sword and hurled it into the robot's chest.   
  
"Just because you are now a Mega digimon does not mean you are stronger than me. If you ever try to hurt me again, I promise I will kill you."   
  
Suddenly, another sword went into the robot's leg and he fell to the ground. Throughout the stadium, the sound of laughing could be heard.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Izzy! Are okay?" asked Sora.   
  
"Just..my....b-body," replied Izzy.   
  
"I'll be alright, we need to get out of here quickly or else he'll be back...I only wish..."  
  
Sora put her arm around Izzy.   
  
"...That Tentomon was here," she said.   
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"You always have me...and Biyomon," said Sora.  
  
"I need to talk to you about that-"  
  
"Me too."  
  
Izzy scratched his bleeding head and looked up at Sora. She decided to break the silence.  
  
"Listen, we're both 14 and I am exactly three fourths of a year older than you."  
  
"Right," said Izzy.  
  
"So there's nothing to do with age...right?"asked Sora.  
  
"Right," replied Izzy.   
  
  
  
"Ok, so...let's forget what we said a few hours ago, ok? But... do you think we could still make this work?" asked Sora.   
  
"Of course!"  
  
  
  
  
The ice in Piedmon's glass rattled back and forth. He stared at the screen, seeing Izzy and Sora still alive.   
  
"He already got his punishment. He needs to be stronger!"   
  
MachineDramon was obviously weaker than he thought. DarkAndromon was obviously stronger than he thought. He had been completely astounded when his creation's attack knocked him to his feet. He knew he couldn't show pain.   
  
"I proved I was tougher than him," Piedmon reasured himself.   
  
By this time the rattling of the ice had gotten on his nerves. He scooped them out with his hands and thrust them against the window with such force, he broke the glass.   
  
"DarkMagnaAngemon, wow, that was a mouthful, " Piedmon shoke his head and got back to business, "kill that shrimp, now!"   
  
"No!" came a voice.   
  
Piedmon quickly got up from his chair and swatted the small digimon across the room.   
  
"Now Patamon, you know you are next, but if you want to die now I can help you!"   
  
Patamon pulled on the chain around his neck and tried to claw at Piedmon.   
  
"T.K. thinks he made you digivolve. All I had to do was make Puppetmon throw a rabit in front of you two. T.K. chased it, Puppetmon grabbed you then placed the fake Patamon in your place, and brought you here. All before returning to his house and being destroyed," said Piedmon.   
  
"You are evil!"   
  
"Guilty as charged," said Piedmon with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
"MagnaAngemon...why are you still in Ultimate form? I mean I like you in this form but the other kid's Digimon can't stay digivolved for this long!" said T.K.   
  
  
  
Patamon stared at the viewscreen.   
  
  
  
"Well, T.K. I'm just alot stronger than they are. Want to arm wrestle?"  
  
T.K. looked at his "digimon" funny and finally shoke his head. MagnaAngemon kneeled down and grabbed T.K.'s arm.  
  
"Ow! Too tight!"   
  
"Am I hurting you? I better let go!"   
  
The angel stood up and tossed T.K. down the path.   
  
"Hey! What are you doing?"   
  
The angel did not respond. Suddenly, Leomon jumped from the bushes.   
  
"Stand back, T.K.!"   
  
The lion pulled his sword from its holster and flung it at MagnaAngemon.  
  
"Here, have your sword back," said the angel as he tossed it back towards Leomon.   
  
"No! Keep it!" yelled Leomon as he jumped into the air.   
  
"Leomon! Digivolve to...SaberLeomon!"   
  
The lion flung it's feet at MagnaAngemon and kicked him back against a tree.   
  
  
  
"How did he know my MagnaAngemon was bad?" said Piedmon, "maybe he's just acting strange!"  
  
  
"And maybe he's not!" came a voice.   
  
  
Piedmon turned around to see Ogremon standing in the shadows.   
  
"A spy!?"   
  
Ogremon tossed his club at Patamon's neck chain and it broke in half.   
  
"Thanks Ogremon!"   
  
"You're welcome but get out of here! You can't digivolve!"   
  
"T.K. sometimes drops his digivice and since we were going through the woods, I decided to carry it!" said Patamon as he pulled a digivice from his fur, "Even though he's far away from here, I can still digivolve!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're not the real MagnaAngemon are you!?" screamed T.K, " Patamon, help us!"  
  
  
  
  
"Patamon! Digivolve to...Angemon!"   
  
  
Piedmon reached for his swords.   
  
"Trump Sword!"   
  
  
Orgemon nodded towards the window.   
  
"Alright! Make sure to stay away from the swords!" yelled Angemon.   
  
  
MachineDramon walked back into the stadium and saw the battle through the window above him.   
  
"Giga Cannon!"   
  
  
Piedmon looked out the window at the stadium below.   
  
  
"Idiot!"   
  
  
The control burst into flames and pieces of monitors and chairs flew everywhere. Ogremon and Angemon turned towards the window and dove out. The glass shattered and flames flew everywhere. They both slamed into the ground.   
  
"Ah! What room is this?" asked Angemon.   
  
"I've been spying here. Leomon and I have decided to work together. We'll never defeat each other."  
  
"Is this leading up to the room?" asked Angemon.   
  
"Yeah! This is the missile storage room. It also contains acid for DarkAndromon's chest missiles."   
  
"DarkAndromon?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Missile room...flames...trouble!"   
  
The two digimon got to their feet and sprinted through the rows and rows of missiles. Ogremon looked back.   
  
"The missiles are catching on fire," he said in a flat tone.   
  
"Anything else?" asked Angemon.   
  
"The acid has spilled and it's flowing quickly towards us."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
The two digimon turned down another corner and saw four large windows.   
  
"Jump into my arms, we're flying out of here!" yelled Angemon.   
  
Ogremon gave him a funny look but jumped onto Angemon's back. The angel bent over and crashed through the window with his helmet. Acid brust through the broken glass after them and poured down the side of the building just like a waterfall. The room exploded and missiles went off, crashing into walls and starting more fires.   
  
"Glad we escaped that!" yelled Ogremon as he looked back at burning building, " think we got Piedmon and MachineDramon?"  
  
"They're injured, but far from dead. Well, MachineDramon may be dead soon!" said Angemon.   
  
  
  
  
  
Piedmon pushed a table out of his way and jumped down into the burning stadium where MachineDramon was stomping out fires.   
  
"You idiot! You cost me those two stupid digimon, and my headquarters!"   
  
"You said it yourself, it's our headquarters!"said MachineDramon.   
  
"Not anymore! Crown Trick!"   
  
"Wha? What! So you want to fight for this? It was an accident!"  
  
"Fight!" yelled Piedmon.   
  
MachineDramon jumped into the air.   
  
"Giga Cannon!"  
  
  
  
The two Digimon both jumped out of each other's way.   
  
"Don't we want to destroy the digdestined? I will fight but I thought we were all trying for that goal!" said MachineDramon.  
  
"Shutup! This isn't a time for speeches!"   
  
Piedmon jumped into the air and flung two swords into MachineDramon's eyes. He swatted them off as best he could. Luckily they hadn't gone too far back and taken out his sight. He could still see through the cracked lenses. He probably had a better chance to win if he simply shut his eyes and wrecked havoc on the entire stadium and tower. Piedmon was much smaller than him. He could do it.   
  
"Giga Cannon!"  
  
Piedmon ducked as the blast flew over his head and smashed into the burning ground behind him. MachineDramon spun as best he could and sprayed fire blasts across the stadium. The windows and walls collapsed and spilled onto the ground. Piedmon jumped onto the rafters and sprinted across the ceiling over to MachineDramon. His enemy had to be blind. Piedmon flung two more swords into the giant machine's eyes and he knew he could no longer see.   
  
"Piedmon! You will die tonight!"   
  
The clown only smiled and sprinted across the rafters. He took out one, long sword which he seldom used, lifted it into the air, and jumped off the rafters. The clown slammed into the machine's head and drove the sword through the other Digimon. He screamed and his blast backpack blew.   
Piedmon flew off anf smashed into the ground as pieces of the backpack and stadium rained around him.   
What was left of the machine digimon pointed towards the ceiling and blew hole after hole through it. Piece after large peice hit the dirt on the floor of the stadium and blew sharp pieces of metal into all directions. Piedmon could her a few pieces scream over his head and hit the wall like bullets behind him. Suddenly everything stopped.   
Piedmon stood up and looked at MachineDramon. His large, massive body simply stood there as the rain poured over it. He could hear the switches and gears inside the digimon loud and clear since half of them were exposed.   
The clown slwoly walked closer to the giant.   
  
"Well, looks like I win," he said flatly.   
  
One of MachineDramon's cannons fell off and rolled across the floor.   
  
"Yup. Now here you are...all alone. All you have is yourself to beat the Digidestined."  
  
"Looks like it," said Piedmon, suddenly realizing that it was true.   
  
What was left of the roof slowly started to creak. One large, last piece fell and hit MachineDramon's next. He fell to the ground as small shards of metal sprinkled around around.   
Piedmon walked up to him just in time to hear the last gear stop turning. Suddenly, the last cannon on him exploded. Piedmon's legs buckled as a piece hit him in the back of the knee. He fell to the ground and looked back. The third Dark Master's body was dissapearing.   
  
Piedmon slowly got up and walked out of the building just as another wall collapsed and chest missile acid spilled onto the floor.   
  
"There goes a tower, a base..."   
  
He couldn't feel discouraged. He was only more angry. Filled with anger that would fuel his hate and let him destroy the digidestined.   
  
  
  
  
Mimi, Joe, Palmon, and Gomamon walked through the woods. Joe managed to get wacked by a branch every few steps and Mimi was tired of walking.   
  
"Come on you guys! We're long overdo to find another memeber of the group! They've probably all met and are looking for us right now!" said Gomamon.  
  
Joe fixed his glasses from the last branch attack.   
  
"I doubt it," he said with a sigh.   
  
"Joe, you worry too much," said Mimi.   
  
Joe opened his mouth.  
  
"You do you know," said Palmon.   
  
Joe looked at her, then closed his mouth again.   
  
  
  
  
"T.K! Where are you!?" yelled Tai.   
  
Matt rubbed the bruses on his head.   
  
"This stinks. We can't find my brother and I can't even think about what I want to!"  
  
Tai looked around.  
  
"We'll find T.K....what do you want to think about?"  
  
Matt sigh.   
  
"I'm almost fifteen. I think about the same stuff everyday," he answered.   
  
"Girls, huh?" asked Tai.   
  
Matt nodded as Tai sat down next to him.   
  
"Me too. Sora...every single day. She just has to like me too. I mean..we're such good friends and all but I just...I really like her."  
  
"Yup," said Matt, "same thing here. Except I like Mimi."  
  
Tai nodded.   
  
"She's hot. Kind of whiny though," said Tai.   
  
"Hey, I don't talk about your girl do I? Nah, I'm just kidding. I think after all we've been through...we should just tell them our feelings. Just yell it out. We've survived so much we might as well."  
  
"I know. I've been meaning to tell Sora for so long. I just feel like she'll be scared...I think I-"  
  
"Love her," said Matt.  
  
Tai nodded.   
  
"You have to be careful though...she's been with Izzy..alone..for a while now. They might have become an item," said Matt jokingly.   
  
"Izzy? No way. He'd never be any competition. You're the one you has to worry!"  
  
"Why?" asked Matt.   
  
"Because Mimi likes Izzy and Joe. And she is lost with Joe right now!" said Tai.   
  
"Izzy and Joe..yeah. I don't know why girls like them. Why can't we get a date?"  
  
"They can't either. Izzy and Joe are probably sort of a thing if you knwo what I mean," said Tai.   
  
"Izzy and Joe aren't...that way. Don't talk about our friends like that!" said Matt.  
  
"I was only joking...but I say we run up to Sora and Mimi when we find them again, give them a big hug and tell them how we feel!"  
  
"That's kind of corny," said Matt.  
  
"You're only saying that because of your parents divorce or something," said Tai.   
  
"What did you say?" asked Matt.   
  
"Yeah, because they divorced, now you refrain from people. You can't really love anyone."  
  
Matt sat there and looked at him for a while.   
  
"Dang you Tai! Where did you hear that? You couldn't have figured that out since you're so thick!"   
  
"Matt..hang on a sec here-"  
  
"No Tai! You hang on a sec. You're so uncarring. Do you ever hink about other people? I love my mom, my dad, T.K...!"  
  
"...Mimi?"  
  
"Shutup!" and with that, Matt turned around and sprinted across the field. He violently whipped tears from his eyes and accidently punched himself in the face. Tai hadn't really said much but it was a sensitive area that he should've stayed away from. Matt tore into the woods and jumped out onto a small beach next a river. It was shallow and small so he knew he could cross it. He jumped in, slipped, and fell onto his back.   
Suddenly, he could see four figures emerging from the woods a ways down the river. It was Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and...Mimi.   
He fought to get up.   
  
"Mimi! I love you!" he said, coughing. He knew she didn't hear but she did see him. They started to race down the river towards him. Suddenly, his head started to hurt again. He fell into the river. It was painful to look around. Something felt as though it were squeezing his body. Just like back at the waterfall. He looked up to see creatures staring at him from the woods across the river. Suddenly, the pain dissapeared, the creatures vanished, and he fainted in the water.   
  
  
  
"How can I be up here? Last time I tried to get out of here, I couldn't!"  
  
  
"Sit and drink!"  
  
Obviously Motimon was getting nowhere. He sigh and climbed up the side of chair.   
  
"Who are you guys exactly?" he asked.   
  
"We told you already! The Ancients!"  
  
Motimon covered his ears.  
  
"Stop talking! That hurts!"   
  
One of the Ancients stood up. He looked like a big pirate. He was big and fat, about 7 feet tall, had a peg leg, and a hook on his hand.   
  
"If we speak over a whisper, our voices can hurt Digimon below the Ultra level," he said in a German accent.   
  
"Ultra level! No such thing exists!" said Motimon.   
  
"Of course it does! Well...not anymore...really..." said one.  
  
"We didn't last for long. We were too much of threat to everything..." added another.   
  
"How did you guys get like this...?" asked Motimon with fear in his voice.  
  
A toad like Digimon stood up. He knew Motimon was scared. He focused his eyes on the smaller Digimon. Motimon grabbed his head in pain once again.   
  
"Stop it! Don't hurt him yet!" yelled the pirate.  
  
Motimon glady took his hands off his head and stared at the toad. They must hate fear...a sign of weakness. He decided to rephrase his first question.  
  
"Tell me about it," he said in a very declarative tone.  
  
The pirate smiled. He slowly walked up to the small Digimon and hit him in the head with his claw.   
  
"Save us..."  
  
  
  
Motimon quickly sat up.   
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Pitratomon. These water bowls are hard to carry!"  
  
Motimon looked up. Another digimon that looked like an aligator walked away, carrying two large bowls of water.   
  
'Wha-?" asked Motimon.  
  
His voice was different and so were his surroundings. He was sitting on a stump in a grassy meadow, the wind blowing around him. A few huts and cooking fires was scattered around him. He looked towards the woods across the meadow and saw even more huts, with Digimon scattered all about, carrying food and water. He could hear the distant rumble of a waterfall in the background.   
  
"Where am I?" asked Motimon as he grabbed the tail of a passing Digimon.   
  
"Why son, this is Primary-"  
  
"Village? Primary Village?" asked Motimon.   
  
The other Digimon laughed.   
  
"No, this is Primaryox Village."  
  
Motimon sigh and looked around.   
  
"Thanks..."  
  
The other Digimon nodded and walked off.   
  
"This is just weird..."  
  
Motimon watched the other Digimon walk off into the middle of the field.   
  
"Hey Phylomon! I brought the food for dinner!"  
  
Suddenly, a black shape appeared in front of the Digimon and he was immediately tossed backwards into a tree which snapped as he hit it.   
A piece of fruit from the previous owner's basket rolled to Motimon's feet.   
Other village Digimon ran to the meadow and started to simultaneously attack the black mass.   
Motimon could see that as they attacked, small pieces of the black object flew from the main mass and started to take shape and attack the villagers.   
  
"This is bad," he whispered.  
  
Motimon sprinted toward the other fighting Digimon. He could hear swords and metal objects clanking. He looked down. They were hi swords! He had taken over the body of the pirate!   
  
"Bubble Blow!" Motimon was suprised himself when the words came out "Sword Sythe!"  
  
He reached down and pulled the swords from his belt. They immediately charged with energy and flung them at one of the smaller black forms, just as it reached for another Digimon.   
Suddenly, Motimon heard a voice. It seemed to come from the black object but he could hear it only in his head...in his mind. It was cold, without a certain gender sounding voice, it wasn't one thing or another...it just was..it exsisted.  
  
"Fear Form," came the voice.   
  
All the Digimon, including Motimon grabbed their heads with pain. All they could see was red and black images of the village being detroyed, the blace shapes taking forms...taking forms of Digimon. And the large mass in the center slwoly morphed into a large monster. It was at least 10 feet tall, with sharp armor covering every piece of it, it was muscular and held a sword in one hand, and a staff in the other. Suddenly Motimon couldn't take it any longer, and passed out.   
  
"Pitratomon! Wake up!"  
  
Motimon slowly opened his eyes. A bird like Digimon stood over him.   
  
"Can you fight?"  
  
"I guess so," said Motimon as he looked at the burning village. The battle was raging and it didn't look pretty. How long had he been out?  
  
The bird Digimon charged one of her feathers in her hand. Motimon drew his sword.   
They rushed off into the meadow to see that the dark creatures had taken shape, each with a black spear head symbol somewhere on their body.   
  
"Watch out!" yelled Motimon as a dark fighter came up behind a fire Digimon.   
  
His warning was too late, the dark creature fired an arrow through the fire Digimon. He grasped his chest and held the arrow which slowly dissapeared. The fire Digimon's flames suddenly dissapeared and darkness covered his body. He slowly mutated into a skelaton like, rock Digimon. He somehow seemed less real than he had before...now more transparent.   
  
"Come on! We've captured the dark leader at the waterfall! He seems to be weakened!" yelled a furry Digimon as he ran across the flamming meadow.   
  
Motimon looked at the bird Digimon and they ran towards the waterfall.   
  
"How is he weakened?" yelled Motimon as they sprinted through the woods.   
  
"He seemes to not be able to leave the place! Are attacks are coming through! At first, our attacks wouldn't even reach him...like he had a sheild!"   
  
The three Digimon found themselves heading towards a steep hill.   
  
"We can jump, there's a garden on the other side! It should have soft plants!" yelled the furry Digimon.   
  
They sprinted to the hill and jumped as far as they could. Suddenly, a dark Digimon jumped out from one of the huts and flung his sword at Motimon.   
The furry Digimon grabbed Motimon and pulled him out of the way as they fell. The sword flew through the furry creature and he too started to mutate.   
Motimon and the bird Digimon landed in the garden and took off towards the waterfall across the village.   
  
"What about him?" asked Motimon.  
  
"We can't help him!" yelled the bird as they jumped into the river.   
  
They could see the fireworks at the end of the river, at the waterfall. The explosions didn't stop. Transparent Digimon were gropping all around the river. They could see the leader black Digimon pushed up against the waterfall.   
  
"Beep!Beep!Beep!"  
  
A beeping sound suddenly rang throughout the whole area. Motimon quickly looked over as the black leader through a ball of energy out of his hand, which hit a parrot Digimon.   
Light shown throughout the riverbed and the parrot quickly grew to a 20 foot tall, monster bird. With a loud boom, a portal opened up behind the group and a familiar sound echoed through the crowd.   
  
"Agumon! Digivolve to....Greymon!"   
  
A ball of fire shot through the portal and hit the bird in the chest. It quickly recovered and dove through the portal.  
  
"This is getting really creepy," said Motimon as a ball of light shot through the portal and into the back of the waterfall.   
  
The black leader stepped backwards as the river canyon shook and the water from the waterfall parted down the middle and a large Digimon emerged. It quickly simply looked like a cross between WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, and MagnaDramon. The new creature and the dark leader quickly locked in combat. It all went by so fast, every Digimon in the river watched the fierce battle. But Motimon's time all came down to one moment.   
The combo fighter quickly jumped and kicked the drak leader in the arm, his sword slowly spun in the air and headed straight towards Motimno and the bird Digimon. His reflexes kicked in and he grabbed the bird and flung her and himself out of the way, just as the sword hit the ground. Motimon hit his head hard on a rock and quickly passed out.   
  
  
  
"Finally! Someone has saved a few of us!"   
  
Motimon quickly opened his eyes. He back on the roof of the barrel bar. The pirate with the swords was slowly dissapearing along with a bird Digimon at a table in the corner.   
  
"Thank you for changing the past. Now we can fianlly be deleted," whispered the bird as the pirate smiled.   
Motimon figured it out! He had taken over the pirate Digimon's body! He and the bird were supposed to die that day and be lost forever, but he had changed the passed.   
  
"Why do you refere to yourselves as the Ancients? Weren't they the ones who did this?" asked Motimon.   
  
The large, transparent monster in the woods spoke up. "The Ancient Dark Leader was somehow created out of the darkness, he did the same to other Digimon as he did to us, only years earlier. The bacl fighters who attacked us were once good Digimon who had been attacked and turned into these transparent lost creatures like us. But, eventually, their souls became corrupted and they were changed into dark fighters..the army of The Ancient Dark Leader. They are called the Ancients. We wil become them one day soon so we choose to call ourselves the Ancients now...there's no use of hoping. Any stary Digimno that enters this bar cannot leave until he has tried to save a few of us, most die in the past and are tunred into Ancients also. You have been the first to suscessfully rescuse some of us. You are free to leave here..I sense that you miss someone..and he misses you. Return to him and you may someday free us."  
  
Motimon said nothing more. He nodded, and headed out of the bar.   
  
  
"Motimon! Digivolve to....Tentomon!"  
  
Tentomon took one last look up at the creatures on the roof, and flew away.  
  
  
  
  
SaberLeomon pinned DarkMagnaAngemon to the ground and slashed at his chest with his claws. They were both looking pretty ragged. For a fight that had gone on a whole day, they were both fairly exausted.   
  
"Watch out SaberLeomon!" yelled T.K.   
  
DarkMagnaAngemon kciked the lion in the face and walked on top of him. He spun his blades and lifted them above his head.   
  
"Time to die, cat!"   
  
"I think not!" came a voice as the pole swipped the weapons from DarkMagnaAngemon's hands.   
  
"Hand of Fate!" yelled Angemon.  
  
MagnaAngemon flew backwards into a tree.   
  
"You can't defeat a Mega!"  
  
'What?" asked Angemon.   
  
"When Piedmon creates, he makes sure to be safe and go up one level!"  
  
SaberLeomon took the oppertunity to pounce on the evil Digimon and attack with his claws.   
  
"You can't defeat me!"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
SaberLeomon smashed DarkMagnaAngemon in the face, and cracked his helmet.  
  
"I can!"   
  
The dark Digimon fell backwards and was quickly deleted.   
  
"Ah! Leomon! My sworn enemy! I will get you!" yelled Ogremon as he swung his club and rushed at SaberLeomon as he dedigivolved.  
  
Angemon chuckled and held out his staff as Ogremon approached.   
  
"Crack!"  
  
Ogremon moaned and fell backwards into the dirt.   
  
"He'll be ok!"  
  
  
  
  
"Matt! Are you ok?" asked Joe as he helped Matt up.   
  
"I'm f-fine!"   
  
"Are you with Tai and Kari?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Yeah! Stupid Tai!" said Matt.   
  
"What did he do now?" asked Mimi as she put her arm around Matt.   
  
Matt started to explain but Joe kept an eye on Mimi's hand.   
  
  
  
  
Izzy pushed another branch out of the way as he made his way up a tree.   
  
"Is this such a good idea? Just to see if we can spot our friends? I meen, I don't even like climbing!"  
  
Sora smiled and rubbed the poison ivy on her leg. She had decided to cut her pants apart and simply make shorts.   
  
"I don't like heights! Sorry, Izzy," she said.   
  
"I could have just flown up there," said Biyomon.   
  
Sora could hear Izzy slap himself. She giggled.   
  
"See anything?"  
  
Izzy scanned the area.   
  
"Nope, all I see is so buzzing thing down there....Tentomon!"   
  
"Really?" yelled Sora and Biyomon.   
  
"Yeah! He's coming this way! Hey, Tentomon!"   
  
Tentomon immediately picked up his pace and in seconds, he was at the tree.   
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Tentomon! You're back!"  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Sora.  
  
"I'll explain later, I just flew over a field on the way here and saw the others!"   
  
"Lets go! said Sora.   
  
"Biyomon! Digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon! Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
  
Sora climbed on Birdramon and, after Izzy made it down the tree, climbed on Kabuterimon.   
  
  
  
  
"Have you guys seen T.K." asked Matt as they all sat down by the fire. It was getting dark.   
  
"Nope," said Joe, " We havn't seen much."  
  
Matt glared at Tai.   
  
"Hm..Mimi, can you come here for a second?"  
  
"Um, sure," said Mimi as she followed Matt towards the woods.   
  
"I've been meaning to tell you something."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," said Matt as he grabbed Mimi's shoulders and spun her around to face him.   
Mimi knew what he was going to say.  
  
"Ah, Matt...there's something I have to tell you too."  
  
"I hope its the same as what I have to say. Mimi, I love you."  
  
Mimi let out a very sad sigh.   
  
"Matt, the thing is...Joe and I are already..."  
  
Matt put his hands up to his face.   
  
"Oh, Mimi...I'm really sorry. I-I never should ha-"  
  
"Don't be sorry! You didn't do anything," said Mimi.   
  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
"I don't want to leave you completely empty handed," she said with a smile.   
  
Matt smiled. "So how did you guys...?"  
  
"I've like Joe since I met him, and lately, he' just been so brave and really shown what he can do and I now I know he likes me too..."  
  
Matt smiled. "I get it," he said as he helped Mimi up and they started back to the middle of the field.   
  
Suddenly he heard T.K.  
  
"Matt! Matt!"  
  
"T.K.?"   
  
"Matt!"  
  
T.K. ran from the woods and into Matt's arms. He was followed by Leomon and Angemon who was dragging Ogremon behind him.   
Suddenly, everyone heard the beating of wings. It was Sora and Izzy.   
  
  
"Sora!" said Tai as he stood up.   
  
Izzy and Sora jumped off of their Digimon as they dedigivolved.   
  
"Hey guys!" yelled Sora.   
  
"We're back!" yelled Izzy.   
  
Tai looked at Sora. She looked as beautiful as ever. With her new shorts, and her hair growing longer, the fire light hitting her face...to him, she was perfect. Tai smiled and ran up to her. He flung his arms around her and kissed her cheek.   
  
"I'm so glad you're safe, Sora!" he said.   
  
"Ah..yeah. Glad you're safe too," she said.   
  
Izzy looked over.   
  
"Wow! What are you doing Tai?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"Getting mighty comfortable with my girlfriend!"   
  
Izzy sigh. That made him feel strong. He'd never said that before.   
  
Tai let go of Sora.  
  
"Your girlfriend? Like Sora would pick smart, weak you over strong, athletic me?"   
  
Matt ran up to the fire.   
  
"Thats just you Tai! Don't you ever think about anyone else? Sora is a nice person, she does what everyone should do! She looks at the person inside!"  
  
"Go bug off, smart butt!"  
  
"You go bug off!" yelled Matt.   
  
"Oh yeah? You want to fight me?" said Tai.  
  
"Tai stop!" yelled Sora as she grabbed Tai's arm, "This isn't any big deal!"  
  
Tai flung his arm forward and Sora fell to the ground.   
  
"Thats it!" yelled Izzy as he punched Tai in the side of the face.   
  
"Oh, I see mister know-it-all is getting agressive!" said Tai as he hrew a punch at Izzy.  
  
Izzy quickly grabbed Tai's fist and flung it sideways.   
  
"He's not as weak as you think!" yelled Matt.   
  
"Man, what made you so dang smart? How think you knoe everything Matt! You second guess everything I say, the world goes by your rules becuase you're always right!" yelled Tai.  
  
Matt stopped for a second. Could Tai be right? Was he as bossy as he said?  
  
"And like I said earlier, nobody will ver like you anyway becuase you can't love back! Plus, the bossiness item will keep any woman away!"  
  
"Stop it!" yelled Mimi.   
  
"And what about you? Whiny brat! Oh, pretty, pretty me! I'm so special!" said Tai as he flutered his eye lashes.   
  
Tears ran down Mimi's face. Joe stood up.  
  
"Quit it!"  
  
"Oh, here we have the real whiny know-it-all who is so responsible and geeky with your homework and allergies and stuff! Plus those glasses are stupid! stupid! stupid!"   
  
Joe lunged at Tai at managed to kick him in the knee cap, but Tai went for the upper area, he hit Joe in the face and his glasses broke into pieces and flew into the fire.   
Everyone's anger was building, especially Matt's.   
  
"Tai," came a voice.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
It was Kari.   
  
"Are you going to say mean things about me now too?"   
  
Everyone stopped. Tai slowly looked down.   
  
"What was that?" asked Sora.  
  
"What?" asked Matt.   
  
"That whizzing sound, I saw a little ball fly by my face," she answered.   
  
Tai quickly turned and pucnhed Matt in the stomach. Izzy came up from behind. Tai quickly grabbed Matt's shoulders and twirled himself around, to double kick Izzy in the chest.   
Joe jumped on the ground and tried to trip Tai who jumped over Joe's attack, walked up his back and backflipped onto the other side of the fire. He spotted a long, skinny log. He dughis foot under it and kciked it p into the air where he grabbed it and twirled it around his head. He spotted two more good sizzed stick poles and kicked them ot Matt and Izzy.   
  
"What is this?" asked Izzy.   
  
"Fight me," said Tai in a darker voice than he usaully used.   
  
Tai lit the ends of his pole and jumped over the fire pit. He immediately kicked Matt in the forehead and backflipped over Izzy. He spun his flaming wooden pole and hit Izzy in the back with it. He immediately jumped onto the ground and rolled the fire out. Tai jumped over him as Izzy tossed his branch into the air. It struck Tai in the chin but he kept going towards Matt.   
Matt and Izzy certainly didn't know how to fight like this and they were frequently taking blows to the face. Izzy ducked as Tai spun his branch and hit Matt right above the eye, in his bruse from his attack a few days earlier. Matt could fell the blood on his head and decided it was time to stop. He threw down his pole and walked away from Tai.   
  
"Come back!" yelled Tai as he sprinted towards Matt. Izzy got up and hurled his branch at Tai's back. A small sprak shot from his back as he fell over.   
  
"What was that?" asked Joe.   
  
Izzy picked a small ball off of Tai's back.   
  
"Tai certainly didn't do this."  
  
"He didn't?" asked Sora.  
  
"The name calling, yes. The fighting, no."  
  
  
  
  
Izzy's fingers were once again on his laptop. Everyone was around the fire, Tai wondering what had happened, and Matt rubbing his wounds.   
  
"There, I've analized the ball on Tai's back and I think it ws created by Piedmon, he must have sent one of his guys to throw it Tai so he'd eventually kill us all and then it would self destruct and kill Tai. It was supposed to enhance his fighting skills greatly so we wouldn't stand a chance," said Izzy.   
  
"It wasn't Tai's fault for attacking us?" asked Mimi.  
  
"But I still called you names and stuff...I'm sorry guys," said Tai.  
  
Matt shrugged.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," said Matt, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"I think we should all get a little shut eye," added Kari.   
  
No one said much more, they just walked off.   
Izzy shut his laptop off and leaned on a log next to the fire. Sora sat down beside him.  
  
"Izzy, I'm scared about what happened," said Sora as she leaned on his shoulder.   
  
"We'll be ready next time if they try to throw any more of those things at us," said Izzy as he put an arm around Sora.   
  
"No, I meen about Tai. He was really mean tonight. He's not usually like that."  
  
Izzy sigh.  
  
"I know."   
  
Sora coughed.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little cold," answered Sora.  
  
"A little cold can get alot worse out here," said Izzy.   
  
"I'll be ok," said Sora as she coughed again.   
  
Izzy sigh and let her lean against him even more. He could feel how hot she was.   
  
"Sora, you feel really hot. We need to find some medicine or something. In my Digimon analyzer, it said that MachineDramon had a city that he controled...he controled alot of that sort of land. Maybe we can find a hospital. I know there'll be no people but there might be medicine. Tentomon!"  
  
Tentomon walked over.  
  
"Yeah, Izzy?"  
  
"Fly up high and see if you can see any cities or anything like that," said Izzy.  
  
Tetomon walked over to Izzy's backpack and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He jumped into the air and shot up,up,up. He couldn't see anything yet but luckily it was a very clear night. He put the binoculars up to his head and spotted what looked like a city along ways away. He quickly came back down to the ground and announced his findings.  
  
"I spotted a city a ways away from here. It'll take half the night to get there!"  
  
Izzy stood up.  
  
"Half the night there, quickly get some medicine, half the night back. We'll be back by breakfast time!"  
  
Tentomon nodded.  
  
"Tentomon! Digivolve to......Kabuterimon!"  
  
Izzy helped Sora to Kabuterimon and helped her climb on his back. He decided that it would be better is she sat in front of him, in case she passed out and lost her grip behind him.   
  
"Sit right behind Kabuterimon's head becuase its like a big helmet and a windsheild that blocks all the bugs from hitting you in the face," said Izzy with a smile.  
  
"I heard that!" said Kabuterimon.   
  
"Hey, where are you guys going?" came Biyomon's voice from the ground as they lifted off.   
  
"Sora is sick! We're going to find some medicine," said Izzy, "Hurry and fly up here!"  
  
Biyomon flapped her wings and flew up to Kabuterimon and took a seat in front of Sora. As the giant bug lifted off, it nearly blew out the fire.   
  
"Hang on," said Kabuterimon.   
  
Izzy held onto Sora as they shot off over the treetops.   
  
  
  
  
  
Piedmon stomped through the forest, heading after the digidestined. He had to act fast, his master would surely be angry if he didn't have them dead yet. The Ancient Dark Leader wasn't one to mess with, and his non Ancient life depended on his success in destroying the Digidestined. He was already long overdue for a check up by his master, so he had to find them quickly. The digiworld was simply too big and it would be near impossible to find them now that his monitors were destroyed. He had been running all night, and hadn't yet taken a break. He spotted a good log and sat down.   
  
"If the Ancient Leader is so powerful, why dosn't he just destroy the digidestined?" Piedmon asked himself.   
  
"Don't question my orders!" came a voice.   
  
"D-Darkleordomon!"  
  
"Don't call me by that name! I am only a digimon in battle!"  
  
Piedmon stared at the black mass in front of him. It was shapeless, souless, and evil.  
  
"Yes, Ancient Dark Leader," said Piedmon.   
  
"Come Piedmon...your time has come!" said the black mass as it moved through the woods.   
  
"But master!" said Piedmon as he followed, "the digidestined-"  
  
"Are still alive!" interupted the Dark Leader, "you have failed. Now it is my time to fight, and you shall help me!"  
  
"N-no!" said Piedmon.   
  
The black mass stopped and started to grow. It stretched and touched the sky, it devoured the forest and covered the area in darkness. Piedmon gasped as it took the form of a huge, black dome. It had hardened quickly and Piedmon spotted a door. He walked in. Statues of odd Digimon lined the enterance walls. At least he thought they were statues. He came to a large, heavy door and opened it.   
The site was a amazing. A large, shiny, white round room lay before him. Paintings were drawn into the domed ceiling, hundreds of feet above him. In the center of the room, a chair waited as the black mass slowly settled into it.   
  
"Come Piedmon."  
  
Piedmon started to walk across the gigantic, round, cathedral like room. It looked to be almost a mile across.   
  
"I am here, Dark Leader," said Piedmon.   
  
The Ancient Dark Leader stood up and quickly shot a smaller black object from itself. It struck Piedmon in the chest and he collapsed on the floor. Energy ran through the black object, out of Piedmon, and into the bigger black mass.   
  
"I am taking shape! I am Darkleordomon! The Ancient Dark Leader!" yelled the black mass as it turned into a 10 foot tall, armored monster.   
  
Piedmon energy flowwed from him and into the newly forming Darkleordomon.  
  
"I was beaten before at the waterfall at Primaryox village! I lost my power but I am whole again!"   
  
A giant energy staffed formed in Darkleordomon's hands and sent energy all through the area. Piedmon stood up and walked up to his master.   
  
"I am here to serve you, I am Ancient Dark Fighter who will stop any and all who attempt to destroy you," said Piedmon as he slowly mutated into a skeleton like clown and became transparent.   
  
Darkleordomon leaned back in his chair and laughed.  
  
"Yes, digidestined....you will die!"  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
"How are you doing, Sora?" asked Izzy.   
  
Sora rolled her head back and fourth.   
  
"Not to g-good," answered Sora s she started to cough.   
  
"This cold air can't be good," said Biyomon.   
  
"I know but we don't have anytime to walk 50 miles," replied Izzy.   
  
Sora moaned.  
  
"I think we've already flown over 50 miles...way over."  
  
Izzy squinted and looked forward.  
  
"It looks like...snow," said Izzy.   
  
"Biyomon!" called Kabuterimon, "I'm running out of energy...I can't take it any longer. You better digivolve while I can still fly."  
  
"Wait," said Izzy, "I think we're only about 10 miles from the city. We'll need at least one digimon with full strength."  
  
"Izzy!" said Sora, "it isn't that far for Birdramon to fly and Kabuterimon can't take much more..he said so!"  
  
"Nevermind...I can see the city from here," said Kabuterimon, "its no use."  
  
Sora shivered and sniffed.   
  
"Just hold on," said Izzy as he let Sora lean back on him.   
  
  
  
  
DarkAndromon walked through the snow. The tall buildings loomed around him and he felt rather small. It was all just a bad idea to look in the city. It was break from Piedmon anyway. Even if he was reprogrammed, he still didn't enjoy being ordered around. He walked down the street, heading towards the outskirts when he heard a familiar buzzing sound.   
  
"Ah! A few digidestined must be on the way, and they have another Digimon with them this time!" said DarkAndromon evily, "Bring missiles to position..and fire!"  
  
  
  
Izzy shifted around.   
  
"Did you guys hear those two booms?"  
  
"I may be weak, but if an evil Digimon attacks, there's a good chance we'll stay in the air!" said Kabuterimon.   
  
Sora looked up as two missiles twisted and looped in the air.  
  
"Here they come!" said Sora as the missiles flew over them.   
  
"They missed us!" said Biyomon.   
  
Izzy looked back to see the missiles spinning in the air and coming straight back towards them.   
  
"Kabuterimon! Evasive action!" said Izzy.  
  
"Don't worry! Like I said, even if we're hit...I'll stay in the air!"  
  
The missiles slammed into Kabuterimon and he instantly turned back into Tentomon and dropped like a rock.   
  
"Tentomon!" yelled Izzy, still holding onto Sora.   
  
"Oops!" yelled Tentomon, drowned out by the sound of the whiring snow.   
  
Biyomon flapped her wings and looked around in the air. The snow storm was picking up and she could hardly see a few feet in front of her. Suddenly a missile hit her in the stomach and she felt herself start to fall.   
  
  
Izzy turned himself in the air so that when they hit, Sora would be on top. He could see a factory below them, just outside the city. It wasn't exactly the ideal landing area, with all the sharp antenas and all. He shut his eyes and waited for them to hit. Sora was still looking down and quickly saw their luck. They were heading straight for an exaust chimney that looked to be covered with ice.   
  
"Izzy! We're going to make it!"  
  
The dropped straight into the chimney, as they hit the bottom, it turned into a slide and they were blown out into the factory and onto a conveyor belt.   
  
"We made it!" said Izzy.   
  
"But we're moving straight towards another exhast tube or pipe or whatever," said Sora.   
  
The slid into the Pipe and a fan immediately blew them foward.   
  
"Oh no! This pipe has a cover on the outside!" said Izzy.  
  
He stuck his feet out as they blew through the outside pipe cover and out of the factory. As soon as they hit the ground they continued running at the fast pace that they were blown out at. Izzy knew Sora couldn't keep running that fast. She suddenly tripped and pulled Izzy down with her.   
He lifted his head up to see Tentomon slam into a large snowbank followed by Biyomon.   
  
"Lightning Blade!"   
  
Izzy looked back to see DarkAndromon throw another lightning blade at them. He quickly helped Sora up and tried to run as fast he could away from the attack.   
  
"Izzy," wheezed Sora, "I can't go on anymore. I have to stop."  
  
Izzy knew he wasn't exactly helping her.   
  
"Ok Sora, but we be-"  
  
Sora was quickly tossed backwards into the snow. It was the lightning blade.   
DarkAndromon jetpacked over and landed in front of Izzy.  
  
"Care to see a slow motion replay?" he asked as his stomach rolled back to reveal a tv screen.   
  
"Usual sick Piedmon humor!" said Izzy angrily.  
  
"Actually, he sometimes uses it to view what happened on my missions but I'll make an exception for you!"  
  
The screen cracked to life and Izzy saw the lightning blade spin and quickly hit the Sora in the side, tearing her shirt and tossing like a doll backwards. When he saw the little bit of blood he tore across the snow towards Sora.   
DarkAndromon lifted his hand and fired a few pin size bullets from his wrist. The pins ran up Izzy's leg but he kept going and collapsed next to Sora.   
  
"Sora, no! Please talk to me!"   
  
He looked down at her wound. Her shirt was torn to shreds on that side and covered with specks of blood. Her wound was just above her hip and about 7 inches long, he didn't know how deep. She was still taking small breaths. He watched her chest slowly rise up and down, with a few seconds in between each breath.   
  
"Sora..." he whispered.   
  
She ran her tounge over her lips which still were not chapped in the cold weather. She looked so innocent just lying there. It had been the first time Izzy had really cared about and loved someone beside his parents.   
  
"Sora...I love you," he said.   
  
She smiled.  
  
"You already told me that," she whispered.   
  
Izzy shook his head.   
  
"Not like this...not like I do now."  
  
Sora brushed her soaked hair from her face.   
  
"I love you too....you know, this isn't as bad as it looks. I can probably even walk."  
  
"Ok, visiting time is over. Time for you to die too," said Dark Andromon.   
  
Izzy dug into the snow and suddenly felt a piece of metal. He pulled it out and it looked to be a very small piece of a building that had been blown off. He quickly turned around and hurled it straight into DarkAndromon's chest. Sparks flew and he stopped dead.   
  
"System damage...programming corruption! Repair! Repair! Programing deletion in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1....programming deleted."  
  
Andromon quickly snapped back to life.   
  
"Ah! Where am I?"  
  
Izzy smiled.  
  
"The old Andromon is back!"  
  
  
"Memory files returning...restoring default programming."  
  
  
Andromon's eyes lite up and he was back.   
  
"Welcome back Andromon! Do you remember why you are here?" asked Tentomon as he pulled Biyomon out of the snow.   
  
"Yes...I remember Piedmon...the reprogramming...hurting that girl! I was reprogrammed...it caused me to follow Piedmon's orders no matter what but I was still Andromon."   
  
"Great! But now we have to save Sora! We can't lose her.....I can't lose her," said Izzy.   
  
The gang walked over to Sora and Izzy kneeled down beside her.   
  
"You said you could walk, Sora? I don't think its a good idea but I'll help you see if you can," said Izzy as he carefully helped her up.   
  
He looked down at the red snow.   
  
"She's still bleeding pretty badly, we have to get her too a hospital!"   
  
Izzy realized that what he was saying made no sense really. There was no people to help preform a surgery! There was no Digimon to help preform a surgery! It was hopeless. Sora would die if they didn't do anything.   
  
"Izzy...are you crying?" asked Sora.   
  
Izzy turned away and wipped his tears on his sleeve.   
  
"N-no..."  
  
Sora smiled.  
  
"You're the best guy I could ever want," she said.   
  
Suddenly she coughed.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled.   
  
"Oh no! She's bleeding more now!" said Biyomon.   
  
"This is not good," said Tentomon.   
  
"Poor girl...I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you," said Andromon as Izzy set Sora back down.   
  
"It wasn't your fault," said Izzy as he walked up to Andromon and pulled the piece of metal from Andromon's chest.   
  
'"I forgot all about that," said Andromon.   
  
"Do you know of any hospitals?" asked Biyomon.   
  
"Yes...I saw one not far from here. I'll go get a stretcher," said Andromon as he walked over the the factory and ripped a stretcher sized piece of metal from the outside wall.   
  
"Am I going to be ok?" asked Sora.   
  
Izzy could see that her mood was changing and she was begginning to face reality.   
  
"Don't lie," she said.   
  
Izzy hesitated.  
  
"I don't know. We probably can't preform a surgery...at least not one that would help you. But there is one bright side," said Izzy.  
  
"Whats that?"asked Sora.  
  
"We might be able to cure your cold," said Izzy with a smile.   
  
Sora smiled back as Andromon slid the stretcher in the snow underneath Sora. He picked her up and Izzy grabbed the other end.   
  
  
  
  
Joe woke up and walked towards the fire. He simply couldn't sleep and all he had on his mind was the fight. Izzy and Sora were usually good for a talk. He looked around. Where were they?  
  
"Izzy! Sora! Where did they go?" he asked himself.   
  
He decided they had gone off to have some alone time away from the group. He sigh and sat down beside the fire.   
  
  
  
  
Tentomon and Biyomon opened the doors to the hospital and immediately saw another robot Digimon in the corner.   
  
"LadyAndromon?" said Andormon.  
  
"Who?" asked Sora.  
  
"The digimon you'll save your life....she's one of the few medical digimon in digiworld."  
  
Lady Andromon walked up to Sora and looked at her wound.  
  
"Hello all of you...it lookes like your friend here needs some surgery."  
  
Izzy sigh at the digimon's great observation.  
  
"I'm Izzy, thats Sora, this is Tentomon, thats Andromon, and this is Biyomon," said Izzy as he pointed around the room.   
  
"Can you stand?" asked Lady Andromon.   
  
"Yeah," said Sora weakly.   
  
"Well, I can't operate on you with your clothes on," said LadyAndromon.   
  
Sora blushed and stood up. She removed her pants to reveal her blood stained underwear and LadyAndromon helped her with her shirt so she wouldn't upset the wound any worse than it already was. She tossed a gown to Sora and led her into a room down the hall.   
  
"Now I guess we just wait," said Izzy blushing like crazy.   
  
"I guess," said Andromon.   
  
Tentomon walked over to a bench and sat down followed by Biyomon.   
  
"Will she expect payment for this?" asked Tentomon.  
  
Andromon shook his head.   
  
"It was a favor for me...we're good friends."  
  
"I hope she'll be alright," said Izzy.   
  
"Don't worry," said Biyomon, "she'll be alright."   
  
"This digimon works wonders and works them mighty fast," said Andromon, "Sora will be ready to run a race in a few minutes!"  
  
Izzy stared up at the clock and watched the minutes go by. 5..10...15 minutes.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Sora walked out in a new purple shirt and red pants. Izzy jumped up from his seat and stretched his arms. Then he remembered her injury.   
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"Go ahead," she whispered.   
  
Izzy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"I'm glad you're ok!" he said, "That was pretty quick surgery."   
  
Sora lifted her shirt up near her waist and showed Izzy the mark. There was only redish skin.   
  
"She used a laser to clean me up and close my cut. Its still a little hot, though," said Sora as she poped a pill in her mouth and took a drink from a little cup, "and my cold will be better quick too!"  
  
Izzy stared into her eyes. They were exactly the same height.   
  
"What is it?" she asked in a rather girly voice.   
  
"Nothing...just thinking."  
  
"About how beautiful I am?" asked Sora jokingly.   
  
"Yup," answered Izzy.   
  
Sora turned and kissed Izzy on the cheek.   
  
"We have to get back to camp," said Tentomon.   
  
"Biyomon! Digivolve to....Birdramon!"   
  
Tentomon climbed onto the bird and helped Izzy and Sora up.   
  
"Well...see you LadyAndromon."  
  
"See ya!"   
  
Andromon walked out of the hospital as Birdramon lifted off.   
  
"Jet pack!"  
  
He burst into the air and they took off back to camp.   
  
  
  
  
"Izzy,Sora, Biyomon, and Tentomon are gone?" asked Mimi.   
  
"Yes! They aren't here anywhere!" said Joe.   
  
"We should go look for them," said Tai.   
  
Matt got an angry look on his face just listening to Tai talk.   
  
"We have to go after them," said T.K.  
  
"Everyone digivolve!" said Kari.   
  
  
  
  
  
Birdramon tore over the trees, going as fast as she could with Andromon flying beside her.   
  
"Whats that up there?" asked Sora.   
  
"It looked like the others!" yelled Tentomon.   
  
Sure enough, Joe and Mimi were riding Ikkakumon and Togemon through the woods, while Tai, Kari, and Gatomon rode with flying MetalGreymon, and Matt rode on MetalGarurumon in the air.   
  
"Hey guys!" called Biyomon as they came up to the others.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Tai.  
  
"Sora was sick and we had to get medicine for her," said Izzy.   
  
"Great! Now we digivolved and came all this way for nothing! You never leave without telling us!" yelled Tai.   
  
"Tai, you can't control us...all of us are equaly qualified to be leader," said Sora.   
  
This coming from the girl Tai liked was alot. He was speechless.  
  
"Way to go, Sora!" called Matt as MetalGarurumon swivled around.  
  
"Tha-" started Sora but she was interupted by a sudden burst of light.   
  
"The digidestined are supposed to be the ones to destroy me, but I can destory you first!" came a voice.   
  
"If I had a nickle for ever person who's said that I would ahve..what?..fifteen cents. It says we'll destroy you...you guys always take the first step to stop us...thats when we always destroy you! If you don't do anything about it, you'll probably live!" said Matt.  
  
The voice laughed and suddenly the light shown even brighter and everyone passed out.   
  
  
  
Joe slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His glasses were laying a few feet away from him and he picked them up.   
  
He was laying on a hard, red floor in a wide hallway. Across the room he could see cages filled with his friends' Digimon. Next to him lay the other digidestined.   
  
"Guys! Wake up!"  
  
The others slwoly opened their eyes and stood up.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Mimi.   
  
"Beats me," said Tai.   
  
The ceiling was decorated with beautiful art of angels and landscapes.   
  
"Where are we? An art museum? A cathedral or church?" asked Sora.   
  
"Well, lets start by letting our Digimon out. Whoever put them in those cages was dumb to leave us out to free them," said Matt.   
  
Tai saw a button on the wall and pushed it. All the cages sprung open and the rookie digimon walked out.   
  
"What is this place?" asked Agumon.   
  
"We don't know," said Matt.   
  
Izzy spotted a door.   
  
"Look guys! A door!"  
  
Everyone turned and headed through it. They emerged on a blacony in an incredibly large domed room. It must have been a mile across. The whole balcony went around the circular dome. Statues lined the inner walls. Mimi examined the room and started to fall backwards. Joe reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"Are you ok Mimi?"  
  
"The room is just so gigantic and threatening. I fell like I'm walking on air, like I could just fall down or pass out."  
  
"Lots of people feel like that around large things...even next to skyscraper some people will feel like you do," said Joe.  
  
"Yeah...and I almost fell...scared of it."  
  
Suddenly, all the statues jumped from the wall. As the hit the balcony they created a large bang sound. The hundreds of black statues all around the blacony swarmed like flies towards the digidestined. The digimon immediately began to attack and hold off the statues.   
  
"Don't be afraid!" yelled Tentomon, "they feed on fear...so does their leader."  
  
Nobody questioned Tentomon's advice and quickly shut their eyes and tried to imagine happy things. They could all feel the breath of the creatures around them.   
  
"Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think ha-" started Mimi.  
  
"No!" interupted Tentomon, "don't think happy thoughts..don't be afraid! Don't let these creatures scare you...think that you can beat them...believe it!"  
  
Evryone was getting the hang of it and they opened their eyes. They were each shinning with light the color of their crests. It surrounded them and shot around the whole balcony, destroying all the statue creatures.   
  
"We did it!" said Gomamon.   
  
"Bravo! Bravo!" came a voice.   
  
A dark ball formed straight out from the blacony, suspended in the air, hundreds of feet above the floor. It took the light from the crests and brought it towards itself. Suddenly, the black shape was gone and in its place was a large digimon of about 10 feet tall with black armor and and a large staff. It removed its mask to reveal a read, menacing and burned face complete with horns and sharp teeth.   
  
"Oh! I want to go home!" said Mimi.  
  
"I am Darkleordomon and I shall send you home!"   
  
Mimi lifted off the blacony and was hurled across the room. As she flew past, Darkleordomon slashed at her with his staff and she hit the wall on the other side of the room.   
  
"Mimi! No!" screamed Sora.   
  
"He killed Mimi!" yelled Tai.   
  
"Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon.   
  
The vines wrapped around Darkleordomon and Palmon pulled herself towards him. He twirled his staff and thrust it through the plant digimon. She hung on the end of the staff. Darkleordomon laughed and tossed her off the end of the staff and straight down into the floor below.   
  
"Thats the last straw!" yelled Matt.   
  
Darkleordomon lifted his hand up and fired a knife from his arm which through Matt against the wall.   
  
"This is impossible! It cannot be happening!" yelled Joe, "he have to sto-urck!"  
  
Joe grabbed the knife in his side and fell over.   
  
Sora, Kari, and T.K. started to cry.   
  
"Looks like this is it," said Sora.   
  
Izzy grabbed her and held her as a knife hit T.K. Sora slwoly lifted from Izzy's arms and he wtached as Darleordomon hit her with his staff and tossed her to the ground. Another knife quickly hit Kari as she turned.  
  
"Maybe we can do something!" yelled Tai.   
  
Izzy nodded.   
  
"Agumon! Warp digivolve to....WarGreymon!"  
  
"Tentomon! Warp digivolve to....HerculesKabuterimon!"  
  
"I can still do it!" said Gabumon, "Gabumon! Warp digivolve to...MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"I want to fight too!" said Patamon.  
  
"Me too!" said Gatomon, Gommamon, and Biyomon.   
  
Suddenly, two knives hit Gommamon and Biyomon.   
  
"Gatomon! Digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
  
Darkleordomon lifted Kari off the balcony and tossed her to the ground.   
  
"She was already injured! Don't hurt her anymore!" yelled Angewomon.  
  
Darkleordomon tossed another knife at Kari on the ground.   
  
"Angewomon! Digivolve to....MagnaDramon!"  
  
Izzy and Tai gasped. In place of Angewomon, there was now a long, snake like pink dragon.   
  
"You guys can do it!" yelled Tai.  
  
WarGreymon immediately jumped into action.   
  
"Tera Force!"   
  
The ball of energy hit Darkleordomon and sent him flying through a far wall of the dome. He quickly recovered and put a new hole in the wall.   
  
"Careful of his staff. Do not let it hit you!" yelled HerculesKabuterimon as he bucked Darkleordomon over to MagnaDramon who wipped him with her tail.   
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Becuase it'll turn you into an Ancient!"  
  
"Trump Sword!"  
  
"What was that?" asked WarGreymon.  
  
"Its your old friend Piedmon!" said the clown digimon as he jumped onto the balcony.   
  
"Tera Force!" yelled WarGreymon.   
  
The blast hit Piedmon in the face and sent him flying through the walls of the dome.   
  
"We need more power!" said MagnaDramon.   
  
Darkleordomon raised his arm and restraints shot from the walls and bound the Megas to the walls of the dome.   
  
"What kind of digimon are you?" asked MetalGarurumon.   
  
"The kind that destroys wimpy Megas like you!"  
  
"What?" asked HerculesKabuterimon.   
  
"Even four Megas cannot defeat one Ultra," answered Darkleordomon, "I am the only one..well...there is one more."  
  
  
As the connversation between the digimon continued, Tai and Izzy had returned to the red hallway.   
  
"This is bad," said Izzy.  
  
"I know...lets see if anybody survived!" said Tai as he pointed towards a stair case.   
  
Lots of chunks from the walls and cieling had come lose during the fight and Izzy and Tai had trouble climbing through it all.   
  
  
"Who is the other Ultra?" asked MagnaDramon.   
  
"Lightsormon...I dreaded the day when I'd see him again," said Darkleordomon.  
  
"You havn't seen him lately have you?" asked WarGreymon.  
  
"I'm currently looking at him."  
  
The Megas gasped.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Izzy and Tai jumped into the main huge dome room. They looked up to see the Megas pinned on the walls hundreds of feet up. Izzy immediately ran to Sora.   
  
"Sora! Sora! Are you ok?"  
  
Sora looked up.  
  
"I'm ok," she said.   
  
Izzy looked at her skin. He could almost see the floor underneath her.   
  
"Ah! What happened to you?"  
  
Darkleordomon looked down at him.  
  
"Oh, nothing is wrong with her! She's just....Ancient."  
  
"No!" screamed HeruclesKabuterimon, "Your staff and knives turn everything into Ancients!"   
  
  
Izzy rested his head against Sora's.  
  
"Izzy, don't worry about me right now. Worry about other things..like Darkleordomon."  
  
"No! I love you! I wouldn't leave you...never. Everything will be alright!" said Izzy.  
  
"I-I love you too," said Sora.  
  
Izzy looked down to see that her chest was glowing, along with his. It covered them in warmth and soon took over their whole bodies. It flashed quickly and dissapeared.   
  
"Sora!" yelled Tai.  
  
"What!?" yelled Darkleordomon.  
  
Izzy smiled. Sora was no longer transparent and she was back to being whole. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Izzy.   
It was almsot painful for Tai to see them start to kiss. He really liked Sora but now Izzy had her. He looked down at his hand to see it start to turn transparent. No! He couldn't lose himself. He had to think about other things...how happy Izzy and Sora must be. He looked down at them again, hugging each other and smiling brightly. It cheered him up and he returned back to his solid self.   
  
"Everyone! Think happy thoughts!" yelled Tai, "You'll be alright! Just think happy thoughts!"  
  
  
The room started to glow with light. The Megas broke free of their restraints and the light filled the area around them.   
  
  
WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon! HeruclesKabuterimon! MagnaDramon! Ultra Morph Digivolve to...Lightsormon!"  
  
  
Everyone gasped at the site. A large , white digimon hovered in the air. It had a furry head like MagnaDramon and a long, furry cape. It had chest armor like WarGreymon, and back jets like MetalGarurumon. Its arms were like HeruclesKabuterimon, with MetalGarurumon's armor on the hands like gloves. In its hand was a long staff with a diamond on the top.  
  
"We are Lightsormon! The end of you Darkelordomon!"  
  
By now, everyone was back to their normal selves, glowing with light. Darkleordomon twirled his staff and found that it crumbled in his hand. The light from the digidestined and the other digimon stretched upwards and grabbed Darkleordomon's armor and ripped it from his body. Where the digimon's heart should have been, a dark light flowed and pumped darkness all through his body.   
  
Lightsormon twirled his staff and pulled it back. The diamond on top glowed with bright energy. Lightsormon bolted the staff forward with lighting speed and stright into the heart of Darkleordomon. At the speed the staff was going, everyone expected it to fly straight through Darkleordomon but it diidn't. The tip of it emerged from his back, burnt and smoking. The staff slowly worked its way through him, gowing in white and glowing, coming out burnt and charred. Everyone stared in amazement as the staff stopped, the still bright end sticking only inches from the dark leader's body.   
Lightsormon twirled in the air and kicked the staff. It pushed itself through Darkleordomon's body and crumbled out the otherside. A bright light shown in Darkleordomon's heart now. He closed his eyes as the lgiht flodded over him and he was deleted.   
  
Lightsormon quickly split and 4 baby digimon fell into their partner's arms.   
  
  
"Good job digidestined!" came Gennai's voice.   
  
Suddenly, all the Ancients emerged around the room, smiling brightly.   
  
"You've saved us digidestined!" they all roared.   
  
Ogremon and Leomon walked through the crowd.  
  
"Forget about us?" asked Leomon.  
  
"The digiworld will be refortmatted and all the digimon will turn back into digieggs," said Gennai, "but you digidestined will have to go right now. The reformation began the second Darkleordomon was delelted!"   
  
"What about our digimon?" asked Mimi.   
  
"There's no time!" said Gennai as a large portal opened up at the top of the dome. The digidestined gasped as they started lifting upwards towards the ceiling.   
  
"Good bye! You've all been the greatest of friends!" called Kari.   
  
"Don't worry...there's a good chance you'll see them again someday," said Gennai.  
  
"What?" asked Izzy, but he got no answer.  
  
  
  
  
---------------  
Epilogue  
---------------  
  
  
  
Sora opened her eyes. Her and the rest of the digidestined were standing in the observation deck of the same tower that her and Mimi had been in when SkullMeramon attacked them. It was the middle of the night.   
  
"I guess thats's it," said Tai.   
  
"Its too bad we didn't get to say good bye," said T.K.  
  
'Hey, whats that down there?" asked Matt.   
  
The all looked down to see a crowd forming on the ground.  
  
"They must have seen us being teleported here or something," said Kari.   
  
"Come on guys! Lets go!" said Joe.   
  
"I'm not ready to be seen in front of lots of people. I need new clothes. I saw this really cute white top with a star on it and a white skirt to go with it along with these big shoes. Do you think I should die my hair pink?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Whatever?" said Sora as she spun around to face Izzy.   
  
Mimi followed the others into the elevator.   
  
"You guys coming?" asked Matt.  
  
"In a minute!" said Sora, "Go ahead."  
  
"What do you think our parents will say?" asked Sora.  
  
"They'll be prowd!" said Izzy.  
  
"No about us...I'm 6 monthes older than you," said Sora.  
  
"We're currently the same age," said Izzy, "think about Joe and Mimi!"  
  
"Yeah I know! Like a 16 year old and a 14 or 15 year old...wait? How old is Mimi?"  
  
"Beats me...come on, lets get out of here!" said Izzy.   
  
"What's that supposed to meen?" asked Sora.  
  
"Hm..I don't know! Dinner?"  



End file.
